In the Shadow of a Vampire
by moonlit-vampire-13
Summary: Light Yagami has fallen into a world that he doesn't believe in or know about. Can he and L make it, or will the darkness in L consume them both?
1. Tobi and the Watcher

**Rated:**** M**

**Warnings:**** Yaoi, AU, and Tobi has a bit of a filthy mouth**

**Pairing:**** L/Light**

**Author Notes:**** This is an AU vampire fic. Not your style, you know where the back button is. The idea's in my head, and it won't go away. Sorry about the wait. Had family issues, and the real world doesn't just...stop. Enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was so much pain. He couldn't begin to wonder if it would ever stop. The choice had been taken from him the exact moment he'd been betrayed. They didn't know what they were screwing with. As soon as he was able, they'd wish they had never come across him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Light jerked awake for the fifth time that night, panting and not knowing where he was. Panicked eyes searched the room for nothing in particular, but everything at the same time. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, trying to get his breathing to calm down. His heart was beating so fast, he was surprised the thing hadn't beat right out of his chest.

Falling backwards on the bed, he let out a frustrated groan. This had to stop. He wasn't getting sleep. He was falling behind in his college classes. And to top it off, he kept waking up feeling as though he was being watched. If that couldn't make a person paranoid, Light didn't know what would. However, every time he looked around his room, there was no one there. Even though he was sure someone was. It didn't make any sense.

Light growled and threw the covers off himself and got up, heading to the bathroom. After splashing water on his face, fully intent on taking care of the problem in his boxers. He spun around at the sound of the bedroom window coming open, but whatever it was had gone. Light didn't know who it could've been, what it could've been, or why they had been in his room. He knew someone had been there, though, because whoever it was left the window open.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As soon as the brunette had left for the bathroom, his "watcher" left the bedroom through the window he'd opened. The raven-headed figure stood, looking at the window from across the street. That had been too close. He'd almost been spotted, and the man's thoughts were enough to let the figure know that the brunette knew he'd been there. He also knew that the raven-head frequented his dreams. He just didn't know he knew, yet.

The vampire shook his head. He hadn't had a headache in...well, he couldn't remember when, but he was mighty close to a migraine now. If that human thought he was going to get the better of him, he was wrong. The vampire growled and turned away to walk down the quiet street, hoping to get home before the sun came up.

------------------------------------------------------------

Light didn't wake up again until the next morning. Good thing he woke up when he did, because it was ten 'til seven, and he had a class at eight. He cursed loudly and sprang from the bed, taking off towards the bathroom once again. It took him usually thirty minutes to an hour before he was ready, but he didn't have that kind of time now. Within twenty minutes, Light was walking out the door of his apartment. He didn't stop until he was walking into his classroom.

Although, it didn't matter. Just because he was in class didn't mean that he was going pay any attention. His mind kept drifting back to his dreams and the feeling of being watched that washed over him every time he woke up, whether it was waking up in the middle of the night or waking up for the day. Light felt his eyes begin to drift closed and he sighed, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position, then he let himself go.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light moaned and squirmed as hips moved against his own, making the male above him gasp. The raven-head with no face leaned down to brush his lips over the shell of his ear, whispering things that Light didn't understand. He spoke of darkness and loneliness. He spoke of the centuries he looked for the right one, one that he could claim as his own, who would belong to him wholly.

Their hips pivoted against each other, both seeking the same thing. "I want you," the voice whispered, "and I _will_ have you."

Light understood that well enough. And he wasn't about to say no. He wanted it too. "Please."

The raven-head groaned and quickened their pace, slamming them together, his arms cradling Light. Light cried out as he threw his head back against the pillows. Chestnut eyes found onyx as Light's body thrummed with pleasure, making him feel like his heart was beating in his cock instead of in his chest. However, this was the part, Light knew, where everything went wrong. The onyx eyes turned a deep red, and the raven-head's canines elongated to the point he could barely close his mouth over them. _Fangs_, Light thought belatedly. But it was already too late. The raven-head scraped them over his jugular then sank them into the skin. Light cried out as he came. And then... his vision went black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Light!"

The brunette turned sharply upon hearing his name. His friend, Tobi, was heading his way, looking concerned. Tobi was an exchange student from the States. He had taken several classes to learn Japanese, and he spoke it fluently. He'd wanted to stay for a while to work on a book, but he had wanted to stay in college, too. So, while he was there researching his book, he was also taking classes at Light's college.

"What, Tobi?" Light asked as he stopped walking, allowing the other man to catch up.

Tobi snorted and flipped blond bangs from his eyes, which were a deep sapphire blue. "Where are you going in such a hurry? Slow down and relax, okay?"

Light laughed and shook his head. "Me, relax? Are you kidding?"

"Ah, that's right, the Chief's son. Studying to walk in his foot steps by becoming a great detective. Yes, relax."

"You're right. I could take a bit of time off studying this weekend. What did you have in mind?"

Tobi cocked a dirty blond brow, a grin spreading over his face. "What makes you think I had something in mind?"

"Tobi, I've known you for a year now. You wouldn't have brought it up if you hadn't thought of something before hand."

The blond shook his head. "Light, you know me way too well for my own good." He put his hand over his heart and grinned. "I always have your best interests at heart, you know that right?"

Light waved his hand. "Yeah, so? What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, ah, I wanted to take you to a night club."

"Fine. Under one condition, though."

Tobi, who was happy Light agreed with no argument, nodded. "Yeah, what?"

"I get to pick out what I'm wearing."

Tobi blinked, his face blank. "The hell you say."

"I mean it, Tobi."

"So do I, Light. I'm going to pick what you wear. You don't have anything but those dressy clothes you like to present yourself with everyday. You don't wear that to a club. The point in going is to get away from yourself. So, none of those clothes, okay?"

Light tipped his head to one side, grinning. "Tell you what. I'll put something on, and if you don't like it, you can dress me up as you see fit when I get to your house, alright?"

"Deal. But if I decided that I don't like it, and can provide a good reason why, then you have to wear the first thing I pick out, no matter what it is. No arguments."

Light nodded. "Deal."

Tobi looked down at his watch and smiled. "Okay, uh...The club opens at eight. It's six, now. So, that'll give you an hour to get ready and an hour to get your ass to my house, cool?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, Tobi."

The blond waved as he set off in the opposite direction towards his car. "Bye, Light."

"Later."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Two hours later, Light pulled up into the driveway of Tobi's small little apartment. Light sighed as he looked the place over. Tobi didn't have as much money as Light did, so he couldn't afford that good a place. Light had tried to get the blond to room with him to save money, but Tobi had insisted on having his own place. He didn't want to owe Light anything, and he sure as hell didn't want Light to do it for free.

He knocked on the door, and as soon as Tobi answered the blond gasped. "Light. Hot damn, I didn't know you had any black in that closet of yours."

Light grinned. He'd gone with his usual look, but was more casual with it. He wore a button down black shirt. He left the top four buttons undone so that some of the skin of his chest was showing. It was a tight-fitting shirt, so he didn't wear it unless he had to. It wasn't that it was too small, but it showed his lightly toned figure a bit too much to be presentable in normal cases. On to his pants. They were black jeans, tight-fitting like his shirt, showing off long legs. That left his shoes. They were simple black dress shoes, designed to just sew the whole look together. And they did, perfectly.

"So, you like it?"

Tobi nodded, fanning himself and grinning. "I fucking love it. Black really suits you."

Light shrugged. "I don't know what happened. I just took a look at everything, and was intent on wearing black, so I went all the way with it."

"I'm glad you did. It looks _really_ good on you." He scrunched his nose up when he looked over Light's hair. "Although, your hair doesn't need to look so... I don't know...fixed?"

Light ran his fingers through his hair, making it look disheveled and not as though he'd spent thirty minutes working on it. "Better? Might as well be. You're not spiking my hair like yours is. I draw the line at putting gel in my hair, thanks."

The blond blinked then shook his head. "You're right. Spiked hair...bad." Then he cocked a brow. "You're opposed to gel and not hair spray?"

"Exactly what is wrong with that, may I ask?"

"Nothing except that it's devastating to your masculinity.

Light rolled his eyes. "As if you have any room to talk."

Tobi laughed. "I do, because I don't use hair spray," he replied, coming out onto the driveway so that he could close and lock the door. "I feel so casual. Here you are in a nice, unbuttoned shirt and black jeans, and I'm walking around in old, faded blue jeans and a T-shirt. Your hair looks like you just had the best sex of your life, and mine looks like I haven't had any in months."

Light shook his head. "I think you look fine, Tobi."

"Mhm. But you still don't think you're gay, right?"

"God, shut up."

The blond smirked as they climbed into their cars and sped off down the road. The sun was already set, and complete darkness was setting in. The street lights overhead blinded Light for half a second, and he thought he saw someone dart across the road in front of him, making him nearly slam his foot on the brakes, but when he fully got his vision back, the only person on the road was himself. The brunette mentally shook his head, trying to get rid of the unknown feeling hanging over him as he continued on to meet Tobi at the club just down the road.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The vampire sped across the street, trying to avoid startling the person driving. He backed out of the lights and into the shadows. Onyx eyes widened as he realized the person in the car was his human. He was supposed to be heading home from school, but that had been over for two hours and his human was a long way from home and still going in the opposite direction.

The raven-head growled and took to the sky after a quick scan of the area. He was most definitely about to find out why his human was on his way to a club where anyone would be happy to paw at him, rather than at home studying like he should have been.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun, dun! There's chapter one for you. Am I doing okay, so far? Remember, I give cookies for reviews!**


	2. Surprise and Tricks

**Author Notes:**** All mistakes are mine. My spell check works hard, but it doesn't catch everything. And to ease everyone's mind, though I have read the Twilight series, this story will be in no way influenced by it. I'm sorry, but my vampires don't sparkle. Oh, right! *hands out review cookies* And because it took so long to update... *hands out more cookies* Maybe next time won't be such a long wait. If you really want to know the reason, it's on my profile in bold. Enjoy!**

**Story Notes:** _Italicized statements:_ Are thoughts unless otherwise stated.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own DeathNote or L and Light. I just dream. This is for the whole fic, because I'm so not posting this every single chapter. Since I forgot in the last chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Light shouted over the blaring music.

Tobi rolled his eyes. "Will you chill? We haven't even been there ten minutes, and you're already complaining!"

Light growled. "Damn right, I'm complaining! I think one of my eardrums just exploded!"

The two of them were sitting at a small table about a foot away from the bar. Light let out a relieved sigh as the music died down to a softer rock song. Tobi just laughed at his friend and ordered two more of whatever it was they were having. Neither of them cared what it was anymore. The fact that they'd ordered three "two mores" in ten minutes should've told them they needed to stop, but there was no stopping. However, the shots were small and the alcohol wasn't that strong. They could more than likely get six "two mores" and just be barely tipsy.

Light rolled his eyes as Tobi was carted off by another guy out to the dance floor. His eye roll turned into a laugh as he watched his friend get slapped right on the cheek. He'd started the score already, because it wouldn't be the last time that night, Light was sure.

Tobi came back to the table, rubbing his cheek. "I don't get it. How is it that on some nights I can get anyone I want, but then others, I can't do shit out there?"

Light shook his head, sighing dramatically. "Maybe it's the pick-up lines, Tobi. I keep telling you not to use those things and actually strike up an intelligent conversation with the guy. But no, you never listen to me. And I never listen to myself, which is why I'm here, by the way."

The blond cocked a brow. "Tell me something. If you don't listen to yourself, then why the hell would I?"

"Screw you," was the reply Light sent as he flipped Tobi his middle finger.

"Don't tempt me." He groaned. "Will you find someone to dance with already? Every time I drag you here, you never get anybody. For the sake of my breaking heart, pick someone already!"

Light laughed. "Go mingle. You know I don't get any more involved than I am right now. Don't get left out because I'm not getting any."

Tobi sighed. "I don't wanna leave you here alone. Buddy system. Besides, I'd hate for the Chief to find out that the reason his pretty boy son is on the six o' clock news is because I left him in favor of getting laid. Yeah, that would go over real well."

"For crying out loud! I am twenty-two years old, thank you very damn much. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Fine. I'm going right over there, so that I'm still in your sight, just in case, and I can still see you. Cool?" When Light glared at him, he pouted. "Come on. It's only because you're my friend and I care. You wouldn't leave me if our roles were switched would you?"

Light couldn't argue with that. "Okay, fine. But seriously, get laid tonight. I'll feel bad if you don't."

Tobi grinned, tipping his head to one side, which made the whole thing look goofy. "Aw, I didn't know you cared, sweetie."

The blond ruffed Light's hair some before he took off back to the dance floor. True to his word, he didn't ever leave Light's sight. He stayed right there, but after a while, Light's attention wasn't focused on his friend. His eyes had landed on the wall across from him where a man was leaning against it. Light ran his eyes over him a couple of times, but he wasn't checking him out. He wasn't. The man was tall, lithe. He looked as though he was bent over, like he was looking at the floor instead of ahead of him. His unruly raven black hair swept down into his face, hiding his eyes from Light's view.

_You're not checking him out, though, right?_

Light silently cursed at the voice and trailed his eyes back over to where Tobi was now dancing suggestively with another guy. Tobi grinned and winked Light then his attention went back to his dancing. Light didn't care, though. His attention had gone back to the wall where the raven head was standing.

Light blinked and shook his head. The guy was gone! Light glared down at the small shot glass sitting on the table in front of him. That was it. No more alcohol for him. If it had already gotten to the point that he was seeing things, it was definitely time to stop drinking.

"Your friend is right about leaving you here alone."

Light jumped slightly and looked up to see the guy he'd been looking for standing across the table from him. "Why do you say that? Do I really look that helpless?"

He shook his head. "It's not that you look that helpless." A soft sigh escaped his lips as he tipped his head to one side. "May I sit with you?"

Light nodded. "Ah, yeah. I don't mind."

"I'm L, by the way," he said as he pulled the chair out that Tobi had previously been sitting in. "You're Light, Chief Yagami's son?"

Light frowned. "I am, but how did you know? I don't know you, do I?"

L shook his head. "No. I overheard some of the conversation. I wasn't trying to, but I have very good hearing." He raised a brow at the shot glasses sitting on the table and snorted. "I do hope that you're not planning to drive home after drinking all of that."

"Not all of it's mine, I promise," Light replied, shaking his head. "My friend, Tobi, had a hand in that."

"I should hope so. Good-looking and drunk are not a good combination."

Light blinked. "Um...what?"

L ducked his head down, his hair once again hiding his eyes. "Light will have to forgive me. I tend to be very forward."

The brunette shook his head. "No, it's alright. I was just caught off guard. I don't mind it. Honestly."

L slowly brought his head back up. "You are very attractive, though, Light. That is why your friend is reluctant to leave you. Plus, both of you have been drinking. Just like every other person that's here."

"Including you?"

"No, I do not drink alcohol. I have too high of a tolerance for it. There's really no point."

Light shook his head. "Lucky."

"Actually, I don't like it. I can't even get properly drunk. It's annoying, to be honest."

"I can't imagine if Tobi couldn't drink. I think he'd die."

L didn't laugh or anything, but Light swore the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "Your friend is very..."

"Psychotic?" Light offered.

"I am beginning to wonder, Light." L paused a second then sighed. "May I ask you a question?"

Light nodded. "Of course."

"What made you decide to come with Tobi tonight? I know you don't come very often. It seems as though he has to threaten your life to make you have fun."

Light frowned. "How do you know that?" He grinned. "Do I have a stalker?"

L's eyes widened a bit. "Nothing like that. I'm just here often, and I noticed that you aren't here every time he is. Tobi attracts quite a bit of attention."

The brunette laughed. "Calm down, L. I was only joking. I thought it might be something like that, because you're right. Tobi attracts as much attention to himself as he can. He's just energetic."

The raven-head nodded, and they both turned to where Tobi was dancing out on the floor. He waved and shot Light a thumbs-up. Light felt his face flush and he turned back to L, who was wearing a light smirk on his face. L raised a brow at Light. The brunette shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, Light!"

Light groaned. "Oh, now he's coming over here. Great."

L snorted. "But he's a good friend, isn't he, Light?"

Light smiled and nodded. "That he is."

Tobi stopped at their table, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, I see you met someone, finally." He turned to L, still wearing his grin. "You won't believe how short of a time it took me to actually get him out of the house this time, L. He's just..."

"Sane," Light replied. "I'm sane, and you're psychotic. There has to be a balance somewhere, I suppose." He blinked then let out a frustrated sound. "L, you didn't mention that you knew Tobi." Come to think of it, Tobi hadn't said that he knew someone would be there. "I was completely set up, wasn't I?"

Tobi laughed. "Um...Pretty much. You're not mad, are you, Light? Really, I just didn't want you to be lonely."

Light narrowed his eyes. "You had better be glad that I enjoy his company, or you would be in for it when I saw you again. Whether at school or whatever."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L watched as his human narrowed his eyes, making him look absolutely deadly. He suppressed the urge to laugh as Tobi gulped. "Perhaps next time, you should fill Light in on what's going on before he gets here."

Tobi assumed a look of boredom. "He wouldn't have come then."

L noticed the narrowing of Light's eyes had gone and he was smiling again. "He's got a point, L," he replied. "If I had known that he was planning on trying to set me up with someone, I would never have agreed to come."

Tobi snickered. "Can you imagine how pleased I was that he agreed to come so quickly? Usually, I have to practically beg him to come with me."

Light grinned. "What do you mean 'practically'? I know of several times that you have begged me."

"Ha, ha."

The brunette turned his attention back to L. "You've been pretty quiet."

L blinked then shook his head. "I like watching the two of you interact. Please, carry on."

"Heh, that's okay. I've got to get going anyhow. I landed a lay tonight, so I better not keep him waiting," Tobi replied, smiling.

"You know," L said, "after actually talking to both of you, I've come to wonder why you haven't gotten together."

Tobi and Light shared a look, but it was Tobi that answered. "Light's into that 'commitment' thing. I'm not. At least, not right now. I'm still too young to be tied down to one person. Light won't settle for that, because, as I said, he wants someone that will be loyal to him. As horrible as it's gonna sound, I'm not that guy." He grinned. "Besides, Light would kill me."

Light raised a brow. "And I'm not too sure that I'm into guys anyhow."

"Not too sure," L questioned. "How can you not be sure?"

The brunette sighed. "Well, I've only had sex with one guy, and I didn't really like it. But I suppose that if I ever did it with someone I cared for, it would be different. So, no, I'm not sure."

L nodded. "I see."

Tobi smiled knowingly. "Well, kids, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, my lay is ready to leave. So, I must part company with you. I know you'll miss me greatly."

As he was walking off, Light called out, "Your mouth, maybe!"

Tobi waved, walking backwards. "You know you love it!"

L smiled gently as he watched their antics. It seemed the two of them were lucky to have each other. One seldom found friends like that. They came once in a lifetime, and it was apparent that they both had found that certain friend. His human couldn't have found a better companion. L's eyes narrowed slightly as a wave of jealousy washed over him. The vampire shook his head. It was completely irrational. After all, both Light and Tobi had just said that they would never make it in a relationship together. Still, the thought that his human spent so much time with Tobi, the friend that caused him to smile so, made L want to murder the other male.

"L? Hey, are you still there? Or are you daydreaming?"

L's attention snapped back to the brunette sitting across from him. "I'm sorry, Light. What?"

Light smiled. "I asked if you were over there daydreaming."

"I was thinking about how comfortable you and Tobi are together."

"He's a good buddy, yeah."

L pulled his feet up in the chair, and from the look on Light's face, the human was trying to figure out how he was balancing like that. Good thing vampires have good balance. "You never did answer my question, Light."

Light frowned. "I'm sorry. What question?"

"It's alright. You were distracted by Tobi." He put his thumb to his mouth, talking around it. "I asked what made you decide to come with Tobi tonight. I mean, he called me while he was getting ready, and from what I could tell, you don't normally agree so quickly. I was sure that you wouldn't come. It confused me."

Light waved a hand. "Oh, that's an easy one. I've been working so hard recently. I'm sure Tobi told you that I'm in college, studying to be a detective."

L nodded. "He did."

"I realized exactly how much I'd been studying. I haven't been here with him in two weeks. So, I figured I could use the break." He grinned. "Don't count me out so quickly."

The vampire would have added that he agreed with him. Over the two weeks that Light hadn't come to the club, more nights than one, he'd fallen to sleep at his table while studying. However, L wasn't about to give up his cover so quickly. "Well, I'm suddenly very glad that he didn't tell you he was setting you up. You're really not mad?"

Light shook his head, laughing some. "Are you kidding? After talking with you, I may never get mad at him again. I'm glad he set me up. You're fun to talk to."

L was a bit more relaxed at that. "So, you wouldn't mind it if I told you that I wanted to see you again?"

"I wouldn't. In fact, I was going to suggest it, but you beat me to it, it seems." He stopped for a second then frowned. "Although, I can't be certain of when I'll be back again. I still have studying to do."

The vampire almost groaned. "Well, Light, I didn't necessarily mean here."

Light tipped his head to one side. "Oh, you mean at my place? Or at yours?"

"Actually, I suggest your place. Mine... Well, let's just say that you can't walk for the messes."

"Oh? Here I thought I was the one in college. My room was supposed to be the messy one."

"It's not just my room. It's the entire house. I'm lacking a clean freak."

Light laughed, and L knew the reason behind it. The first time that he had sneaked into Light's apartment, the first thought that had crossed was, _Are all college human males this clean? There's not a single _speck_ of dust anywhere._

L smiled slightly. "Light?"

"I'm sorry," he said, still laughing some. "I was just thinking about what Tobi says about my extra clean apartment."

"Oh?"

"He says that I should be tested for obsessive compulsive disorder, because the place is too clean for a college kid to live there."

Had Light actually known who and what L was, he would' have responded with, "Yes, and I know why." But, considering that wasn't the case, he replied with, "Is it really that clean?"

Light nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm a complete 'clean freak', as you put it. I'm the guy, believe it or not, that spends thirty minutes on his hair every morning."

L pointedly looked at Light's tousled hair, making the younger man snicker. "Actually, no, I wouldn't believe it if you hadn't just told me. I take it Tobi had something to do with your hair?"

"Yeah, he screwed it up by running his fingers all through it, trying to get the hair spray to break."

L frowned. "Did you really just say hair spray, Light?"

"Oh, man," he groaned. "No, I didn't, but you know better than that, don't you?"

The vampire grinned, but was careful to keep his shaper-than-normal teeth from showing. "Unfortunately for you, yes, I do know better. Why do you not use gel, like most males do?"

"Because it takes forever to get out of my hair, and I just prefer hair spray."

"Wonderful. As if anyone would have any doubt of your masculinity," L answered, snickering.

"Not you, too."

"Perhaps I am spending too much time with Tobi?"

Light nodded, scrubbing his face. "I'll say."

L smiled, but it quickly vanished as a familiar feeling fell over him. He was suddenly very aware of every human inside the club, including Light. His fangs elongated to the point that it was very hard to close him mouth, let alone keep them hidden. L's onyx eyes widened. He hadn't fed in days. No wonder this blood lust sprang up on him so suddenly. While watching his human and making sure he was safe, L had been denying his body what it needed the most. L felt the heat spread through him like fire, making him close his eyes to try to regain his control. Very hard to do when he could hear every rapid heartbeat pounding like drums in his head.

"L? L, are you alright?"

L raised a hand and put it over his mouth, talking around it. "Yes, Light, I'm fine. I just need to leave. Do you, by any chance, have something to jot your number down with? I left my cell at my house."

Light nodded and picked up one of the napkins on the table with one hand, while reaching into his pants pocket for his pen. "Yeah, actually, I do." He quickly wrote the number down, then stuck his pen back in his pocket. "Will you let me know that you're alright when you get home? You don't look good, and I'm worried, to be honest."

L nodded as Light handed the napkin to him. "Yes, I will. I don't want you worrying about me, Light. I'm fine, promise."

"Okay. God, I feel like I should be going with you or something."

"It's alright. You have other things to tend to. Stay safe, Light."

Light sighed gently and smiled. "I promise."

L quickly stood from his chair and all but fled from the club, trying to get as far away from Light as he could. The vampire in him let out a low growl as he scanned the area and took to the sky. Not just any human would do tonight. This one would have to be special. One that looked as much like Light as possible. Even if he couldn't fool the vampire inside, he might be able to fool himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trust Light to pull a pen outta nowhere. See ya next time!**


	3. Stangers, Anger, and Cell Convos

**Author Notes:****You know the drill by now, don't you? OoOoOoOoh, total credit to Zeodyme Delacross for the news report. The name of the complex is mine, but she totally saved me with it, because I was stuck. Thanks bunches! **_Italicized words:_ **voice over T.V. and voice over phone. Enjoy.**

**Warnings:**** Language, references to sex, bit of violence, blah, blah.**

**Disclaimer:**** See chapter two.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light sighed as he flopped down on his couch, grabbing the remote to turn the T.V. on. He flipped through the channels until he got to the news and left it there. Switching to a more comfortable position, he turned the volume up then picked his book up off the coffee table, listening in as he read.

_"And now for the story that has the Kanto area on edge. __It appears that there's a murderer on the loose. Four bodies __have been found in four different alley ways near the __VanPier apartment complex. Students and workers __are encouraged to be as cautious as possible._

_The evidence of a single murderer is that the people found were killed in similar methods. The bodies were completely devoid of blood, but for what reason remains unknown._

_If you see anything suspicious, please contact your local authorities. It is suggested you pair with others that you know to navigate the streets. Good luck, and stay safe._

_In other news..."_

Light frowned and muttered to himself. "Okay, that's not normal." He shook his head. "That's a right outside my door, too."

He sighed and switched to a laying down position on the couch, his mind going over what he'd heard. People just didn't do things like that. Sure, humans killed each other every day, but this was something different. In the report on the news, there was no blood at the scene. Which means they had to have been drained, obviously. But how, and what kind of a person would do something like that?

"This world is going to hell." Light laid his book back on the table. "And there's no stopping it," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L yawned. It was night and he was sleepy. If things weren't abnormal enough yet. Someone was taking out humans one by one in an all too familiar way. Loud and obvious. Someone wanted to be noticed. And at the rate they were going, it was going to happen. There was no way the Regulators would allow this to continue for very much longer. It was too risky for them. They wouldn't allow vampires to be exposed.

After that last report, however, L would be on the look out for another of his kind. Those killings were going on far too close to his human for him to like it any. L wouldn't be able to keep Light in dark on what was going on for very much longer. He was lucky Tobi had tried to take him home that night. It got him in close to Light without being too suspicious. His human was sharp, and he asked just the right questions. He would understand the importance of keeping the secret that L would tell him.

Well, for both their sakes, he hoped so anyhow. L yawned again and growled softly, reluctantly moving from his comfortable position on his couch. After a short walk to the kitchen, he opened his fridge and pulled out a blood pack. The fridge shut, and L bit a hole into the top. The cold liquid made him scrunch his nose up and grimace.

"Oh, that's disgusting." He made another face and poured the cold liquid in a coffee cup, then placed it in the microwave for a couple of minutes. The _ding _let him know that it was done, and he sipped at it, just in case he hadn't gotten it warm enough. He smiled and nodded. "Mmm, that's much better."

His phone was sitting on the table. He sighed and flipped it open, scrolling down to Light's number. He wanted to call him. It hadn't been but a week since they had last talked that night at the club. Light hadn't been back since. Then again, L had said that he would call him, and he hadn't. Maybe Light thought that L had changed his mind. He hadn't, of course. L closed the phone again and sipped at the blood in his coffee cup.

Before he saw Light again, he had to find out what was going on out there. Who was killing these humans and leaving their bodies where they could be found? Why leave them in the open? The person involved must know that the Regulators wouldn't let them get away with it, so why do it at all? Was it to send a message? To whom? L frowned and shook his head, flipping the phone open and dialing the number of a friend of his. His friend was much younger, but he could get into any vampire's inner circle. He was hyperactive, very bouncy, and he had a kind of child-like innocence that any vampire would try to take credit for.

_"Hello?"_

"Matsuda? Hi. I need your help with something, if you don't mind."

_"This wouldn't have anything to do with the killings on the news, would it?"_

L sighed. "You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

_"And this is? L, what's going on?"_

"I have this human...He's important. These killings are happening in his area, and I don't like that. It makes me think that they're after him, when I know better."

_"Oooooh! I don't believe it! L has a human! Hang on and let me mark the calendar!"_

L growled and gripped the phone tight. "Matsuda, I'm serious! Knock it off!"

The vampire could just hear the pout on the other end of the phone. _"Fine, fine. So, what am I supposed to do?"_

"I want you to try and get into this vampire's circle. He's bound to have friends running around somewhere. Go where the killings took place, and see if you can sense anything." He sighed. "Matsuda, be careful."

_"Cool. I'm going to play spy. I love this job."_ After L's warning, it didn't take long for the other vampire to become serious. _"Is something going on that you're not telling me about?"_

"I don't think so, but I'm sensing something, and I don't like what it is. So, just be careful, alright?"

_"Good. I'll be careful, okay? I'm not a fledgling anymore, you know."_

L smiled and nodded, though Matsuda couldn't see him. "Perhaps not, but you're a good friend, and I'd hate to lose you because you were careless."

_"Well, if anything happens to me, then it'll be my fault and not yours. Do you understand me?"_

"Actually, it would be because I sent-"

On the other end, Matsuda growled. _"It won't be your fault!"_

L hissed, making Matsuda calm himself. "You know better than that, Matsuda."

_"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like a challenge. No way to I wanna fight with you."_

"Because you would lose."

_"Whatever. I'll let you know when I find something out. I can't see this going on for very long. You know about how much tolerance the Regulators have for this sort of thing."_

"I agree. Call me the minute you find something out."

_"You got it, L! Later!"_

"Goodbye, Matsuda."

L closed the phone and went back into the living room to collapse on the couch, his phone falling onto the cushion beside him. The vampire let out a sigh and lay down on his back, looking up at the ceiling. A small sliver of light caught his attention, making him turn his head over towards the window across from his couch. His eyes began to flutter closed as sleep took hold of him. _Please, be safe, my Childe._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as night set in, Matsuda took his leave. The first thing would be to search the spots where the victims were found. Perhaps then, he could get something, anything, that would lead him to the vampire. He grinned as he scanned the area around him. His Sire was worried about him. Maybe one day, Matsuda would tell L where he was heading the night that L had found him.

With another quick glance around, Matsuda took to the sky, being sure to stay away from the streetlights where he would be seen. Flying above the clouds, he headed towards the most recent murder scene.

There was no blood to be found, but then after the way L described it, Matsuda wasn't looking for any. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything else there either. He could just barely catch a scent. It was very faint, and he was still too young of a vampire to track it. Sighing softly, he began walking around the exact place where the body had been. A soft curse left his mouth as he lifted a solid silver chain from the ground.

"Grandsire, what were you doing here?"

Matsuda hastily pulled his phone from his pocket, thankful that he had L's number on speed dial. _"Hello?"_

The younger vampire looked down at the chain in his hand. "We have a slight problem."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L welcomed Matsuda into the living room of his apartment. "Make yourself at home."

The other male looked around, a grin on his face. "You know, I can see now why you've never let me visit you here," he commented as he made his way to the couch to sit down. "This place is completely..."

"Filthy. Yes, I know this. I haven't had the chance to clean."

"Uh-huh. When's the last time you talked to that human of yours?"

L narrowed his eyes slightly. "Point taken. Now, what was the problem that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Matsuda sighed softly, making L raise a brow and motion for him to get on with it. "Well, this," he replied as he held the silver chain up in front of L's face. "Why would he be there?"

The older vampire let out a growl. "I don't know, but you can bet that I plan to find out. Did you catch his scent?"

Matsuda shook his head. "I caught something, but it was too faint for me to track it. You might have been able, but by now, the scent is gone. I wish you'd have gone with me. We're left with nothing now."

"Not quite. We might still be able to figure it out. Follow the path using your ties with the police. They're bound to find out something eventually."

"Okay, I can do that. Can I ask you something?"

L sighed. He knew the question was coming. It did every time the topic of his Sire was brought up. "What, Childe?"

"Why do you hate Grandsire so much?"

"I'll tell you what, you find out why and how he's involved in these murders, and I'll tell you."

Matsuda nodded. "All right. But why do you think he has anything to do with them? It's not like him to be so careless about dead bodies. He's been in trouble with the Regulators before. Why would he attract attention to himself like this?"

L shook his head. "Haven't we all been in trouble with them at one time or other?"

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

"You're still young, and that's a story for another time."

Matsuda laughed softly and relaxed back into the couch. "Okay, fine. Tell me about this human."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light groaned and switched positions on the couch. He'd turned on his side, which hadn't proved to be a good idea. The position had him nearly falling off the couch. He'd had the dream again. Same raven hair. No face. Fangs. Onyx eyes. Light blinked. Wait. He sat up rather quickly on the couch, making the room spin. _Onyx eyes?_ When had he inserted those? L's eyes. Or had they always been that color and Light was just noticing because of L? What did that mean? Could it have been L that he had been seeing all along? Come to think of it, the dream's hair was spiked in the same directions that L's was. His body was built the same, from what Light could tell about him.

"I've got to stop watching the news before going to sleep. That and the scary movies have gotta go."

Of course, there was no way that the person was L. He'd been having the dreams before he even met L. His subconscious mind only added the spiked hair because he'd met L. That had to be it. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Light _really_ wanted to see L again. Nothing. At. All.

Light's cell began to ring, as there was a knock at the door. "Damn, I'm a popular guy today."

He grabbed his cell, flipping it open as he went to the door. "Hello?"

_"Light?"_

"L?"

_"Yes. How are you?"_

Light grinned as he opened the front door to let a grinning Tobi inside. "I'm good, but I'm wondering who else you think would be answering my phone. You did mean to call me right?"

"Who is that?" Tobi asked.

"It's L."

_"Of course I meant to call you, and I'm not used to such humor, so forgive me for not laughing. Is someone with you?"_

"Oh, uh, it's alright. I don't mind. And Tobi just walked inside." To his friend he added, "Sit and make yourself at home."

Tobi waved a hand at him, and sat on the couch. On the other end of the phone, L made an annoyed sound. _"I can call you back later."_

Light shook his head, though L couldn't see him, making Tobi frown. "I can ignore him long enough to talk to you. It has been a week."

Tobi grinned from ear to ear at the last statement, and L's voice took on an amused tone. _"Light, you were waiting for me to call?"_

"Well, yeah, you did-" He stopped as Tobi began to shake with silent laughter. "I wish you two would stop setting me up."

_"We are not above using the same trick twice. It worked the last time didn't it? We just decided why not try again. And you fell right into it just like you did before. Now, I have a question."_

Light flipped his middle finger to Tobi, who ran his tongue over his top lip. The auburn head rolled his eyes. "You can ask, but I'm not going to guarantee that I'll answer you."

_"Fair enough. I want to see you again. Sometime soon. I have some things that I want to discuss with you. May I come and see you at your place? You can pick what night."_

"Um, sure. What's today?"

Tobi frowned as L said, _"Um, today? Don't you mean tonight?"_

Light looked over at Tobi. "I slept a whole day? What the hell?"

"That's why I'm here. I know I left about three messages on your house phone and at least four on your cell. I was worried. You never miss class, so I came to see what was going on."

"I was asleep."

"Apparently."

_"Today is Thursday, Light."_

"Friday night would be great."

Light could hear the grin on the other side of the phone. _"You're in a hurry to see me, aren't you?"_

"I-I am not. I-Fine, okay. Yeah, I wanna see you." He paused then tacked on, "Shut up, Tobi!"

His friend put up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say a word."

Light picked up the pillow sitting on the other side of the couch that Tobi was sitting in and chucked it at the blond. "No, but you were thinking, and from the look on your face, I know what you were thinking about."

_"Light's a telepath now?"_ L laughed out from the other end of the phone.

"And you," Light said, a slight growl in his voice, "you're just as bad. The both of you fit together well; I'm surprised that you didn't hit it off." Light paused and sighed. "Sorry, guys, but I feel better now."

Tobi tipped his head to one side. "Hey, what's got you so stressed out?"

_"Put me on speaker, Light. I almost can't hear what Tobi's saying."_

Light rolled his eyes and pressed the button on his phone, putting L on speaker. "There. And I'm not stressed, but I haven't felt that great either."

_"Tobi, have you noticed anything strange?"_

"No," Tobi replied, "but then Light's really good at hiding shit when he doesn't want me to know that something's wrong with him."

_"When did you start feeling like this, Light?"_

The auburn head shrugged, running a hand through his hair, sitting down in the single chair across from Tobi. "I don't know a few days. Maybe a week. Which is weird because I know that I didn't drink that much at the club. And even if I had it wouldn't be affecting me a week later."

Tobi frowned slightly and cocked a brow. "L? Why does this feel like too much of a coinky dink?"

_"I'm sorry, Tobi, a what?"_

"A coincidence, L," Light replied.

_"Well, don't ask me. I don't have answers for everything, you know. Maybe you're coming down with something, Light?"_

Light shook his head. He didn't feel sick, just weird. Not really a bad weird either. "I don't think so. I'm not sick."

They were quiet for a few minutes, making Light began to get fidgety. He got up and went into the kitchen, leaving the phone on the table beside his chair. He grabbed a glass and poured some tea, then walked back into the living room. Tobi looked over at him, shaking his head, a grin on his face. "L, say something. Light's getting restless over here. He's crawling all over me."

Light made an indignant sound about the time L's, _"He's what?"_ came over the phone.

Light looked down at the phone in his hand and grinned. "Why so defensive, L? Sounds like you'd be a bit pissed if I was."

_"Where are you sitting?"_

"Across from him in the single chair. Why?"

L snickered rather evilly over the phone. _"You wait until I see you again, Tobi. Believe me, you're going to get it."_

Tobi gulped. "Am I, by any chance, gonna like it?"

_"No, more than likely not. I save the pleasure/pain for Light."_

Light, who had taken a big gulp of tea, choked and spewed it everywhere. Luckily for Tobi, Light had his head turned slightly to the left, so the liquid missed him. But only by mere inches. "Oh, shit!"

"Dude, Light! Watch that shit! Fuck!"

_"What happened?"_

"Light just spewed tea everywhere."

Light sat his glass on the table and raised a brow at the blond. "Oh, yeah, because I was totally aiming at you."

"That's exactly what it seemed like. You only missed me by an inch."

"Are you kidding? It wasn't anywhere near you."

_"Children!"_ Both looked over at Light's phone. _"Tobi, did it hit you?"_

"No," the blond replied with a huff.

_"Then why're you complaining?"_

Light snickered, making Tobi flip him off. Light rolled his eyes and picked the phone up off the table, holding between them. _"Beats me why Light spewed his drink to begin with."_

Tobi smirked. "Light's a little innocent. It was the comment you made."

Light swiped his hand at his friend, hoping to catch him upside the head. Tobi dodged, and Light only hit a few stray hairs. "I am not!

_"I agree with Light on that. To a degree."_

"Why to a degree? I've had sex."

_"Yes, but only once. That hardly counts as you said you didn't even like it that much."_

"Not to mention that it was more than likely what I like to call 'innocent sex'."

Light frowned, scrunching his nose up. "Huh?"

_"What he means, Light, is that you didn't use any sort of bondage equipment, or anything like that."_

Tobi grinned. "I dare you to deny it."

Light couldn't, of course. The mention of it made his cheeks heat up. "Very funny. And I'll have you know that I said that I had sex with only one guy, not that I'd had it one time."

Tobi's eyes widened slightly as he shook his head, mouthing, "Don't say it."

However, Light ignored him. "You didn't ask me how many women I'd slept with."

There was silence at the other end of the phone. Tobi's palm connected with his forehead as he groaned. "He's lying, L. You have to know that. It was only like two."

_"I seem to have misunderstood. Very well. If you're feeling better, I'll see you Friday, Light."_ Then the line went dead.

Tobi hopped up from where he was sitting, feeling the need to move around. Light didn't blame him. He felt the same, but he sat still, closing his phone. "Okay, uh, he sounded pissed. You know him better than I do."

"Well, you did lie to him, Light. And he knew you were, is the bad thing about it. You said something you knew you shouldn't have. So, yeah, it's safe to say that he's pissed."

Light sighed and leaned back in the chair, tapping his fingers against the chair arm. "You tried to warn me against it. Like you knew what would happen."

"I just knew what you were about to say."

The way Tobi's eyes shifted away from him, told Light that his friend was lying. Light felt a tug in his stomach as the weird feeling he'd been having came back to him. Light frowned. Tobi had asked L why it was a coincidence. As if he knew something Light didn't. Then L dodged around the question.

"Hey, I'm gonna get going. If you want, I'll call him and see if he's okay."

Light nodded, not moving. "Yeah. Thanks."

Tobi started for the door, then stopped with his hand on the knob. "Light, please. Please don't say something like that again."

With that, the blond left, leaving Light staring after him. So, he was right. Something was going on. He didn't know what, but Tobi was in on it. Light shook his head, a look of disbelief falling over his face. How long had they been in on it together? Light stood suddenly and stomped up the stairs to his bedroom, kicking the piss out of his bed before falling on it.

"Fuck it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Across town, L tapped his foot against the floor, fighting the urge to break something. Light had lied to him! About being with other people of all things! His human! The growl started and the more L thought about it, the louder it got. Finally, L let all the suppressed rage loose, breaking three chairs and a table when he did.

The vampire snarled out, "Mine!" before heading to Light's apartment. Light may not know he was there, but at least he couldn't take off without L knowing about it.

He took off out of his window, not caring to scan around as he took flight. Behind him, he left his cell, which was ringing on the floor under the broken table.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Below L's apartment, a dark figure smirked, watching the vampire through his open window. He heard the snarled "Mine!" and chuckled. His Childe headed skyward, and the elder vampire began walking down the sidewalk.

"My, my, Lawliet. What's gotten you so angry?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holy crap! Can we say temper tantrums, boys? Next chapter: L and Light's meeting at L's apartment. Light begins to ask questions. And hardcore L/Light doujinshi to the first person that gets the joke on Light's apartment complex's name. It's pretty obvious, though.**

**TBC...**


	4. Bodies, Questions, and Answers

**Warnings: Language as usual**

**Author Notes: Okay, ladies and gentlemen, here-- Forget it. I bring you the fourth chapter, finally. Sorry, it's late. Yep, I know. I'm having some issues and it's been getting to me. I abosolutely will NOT abandon this story though. I'm gonna keep it coming, because this is my way of getting away from everything. Your comments mean the world to me. And just because I may not answer them all doesn't mean that I don't read them. So, thanks very, very much. Now, onward we go!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter two. For this chapter: I do not own Forever Knight or its characters.**

**Story Notes:** _Italicized words:_** voices over TV and voices over phone.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday found Light at school, twitchy and not able to pay attention. The only thing on his mind was L coming to the house later that evening. The twitchiness was from thinking about the questions he was going to ask the raven head. He meant he was going to find out what was going on. Having figured out that Tobi was in on it kind of pissed him off. They were sharing secrets behind his back, and he didn't like it. Why wouldn't Tobi have told him what was going on? Did he think that Light couldn't be trusted? Hell, he wasn't the only one having trust issues, if that was the case. Light was beginning to wonder whether he actually knew his friend.

Then there was L. He was a mystery right by himself. Light didn't know him all that well, but he didn't think that the guy would lie to him about anything. Especially when it came to his friend. He must have known that Light would begin to ask questions.

Light sighed and slouched in his seat, completely oblivious to what the teacher was saying. His mind was most definitely on other things. L. He'd really pissed the guy off saying what he had about the sex. Of course, Tobi had been right. Light was bluffing just to see what the other man's reaction would be, and Light had to say that he was surprised. Then it was this that tipped Light off that something was going on. Tobi was asking questions that made Light feel like he'd missed another conversation. Like asking if Light feeling the way he had was a coincidence. Why? It made no sense. Then Tobi warned him against his bluff before he even made it. As though he knew what would happen.

Could it have just been because Tobi wanted it to work between L and Light? Or was it something else? Light snorted softly. It was the latter of the two, and he knew it. The bell rang, making Light almost jump out of his seat. Grabbing his bag, he tore off out of the room, more than ready to be home. L would more than likely be there when he got there, and the sooner he got home, the sooner he got his answers.

The auburn head jumped in his car and all but sped to his apartment. Surprisingly, L wasn't there when he got home. Light sighed and parked his car and made no rush to get inside. There wasn't a point now that he knew L wasn't there yet. Tobi called to make sure he was home about an hour after that. It took all Light had not to tell his friend to just spit out whatever he was hiding. However, Light wasn't studying to be a detective for no reason. He was able to put the clues together himself, without spilling to the suspects.

Deciding L might be a little while longer, Light grabbed the rest of the ice cream in the freezer and sat down on the couch. When the T.V. turned on, the theme song for Forever Knight was playing. Light grinned and settled down in the couch, prepared to enjoy his favorite show and freeze his brain with chocolate mint ice cream.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L watched the clock closely, but no matter how much closer the time got to when Light would be home, he couldn't leave until the sun was completely set. By the time it had gotten good and gone, he was so antsy he almost couldn't stand himself. The vampire sighed, smiling some. Well, at least he wasn't suffering from sexual tension. He just couldn't see his meeting with Light going very well if he jumped him from out of nowhere. Then again, Light would more than likely be too flustered to really do anything.

The raven head scrunched his nose and blinked a couple times, trying to clear the images his mind had conjured up. He definitely wasn't going to be able to face Light if this kept on, because there was absolutely no way in hell he was meeting with Light while he had a hard-on.

"Oh, bloody hell!" L growled out as he stalked off towards the bathroom to take a cold shower. If he made it through this meeting without jumping his human, it would be a miracle.

He let out a groan as the cold water hit him. A shiver started at his head and went all the way through his body until he felt like the water had touched through to the bone. L blew the water out of his face so that he could continue with what he was doing.

After he was done, L rushed to put on his clothes and almost went right out the door without his shoes on. It was frustrating to him how one little human could make him forget the very head on his shoulders if he could get it off long enough. Making sure he had everything this time, the raven head scanned the room. He patted his pockets...Phone. Good. Shoes...on. Great, he was good to go.

The vampire scanned the area below him, making sure no one of importance was watching him. Then he took to the air, ready get the awkward questions and answers over with.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light was pulled from his show by a knock at the door. A giddy feeling made him almost skip to the door, but he calmed himself down really quick when his brain told him that it wasn't L at the door. Logically, Light wouldn't have been waiting for him for three hours if was actually going to come. Then again, Light had really pissed the other man off, from the sounds of it.

Sighing, Light pulled the door open and nearly fell out when he saw who was standing there. "Oh, shit."

"Light?"

The auburn head blinked and shook his head. "I'm fine. Come on in, L."

L smiled softly and nodded, walking through the doorway and into Light's apartment. "You seemed so surprised to see me."

Light ran a hand through his hair after shutting the door. "I really kinda pissed you off, and I've been hoping you'd come for the last three hours, and I guess I just figured you weren't."

L tipped his head to one side, a confused look on his face. "While I was 'kinda pissed', as you said, why would you think that I wouldn't keep my word about coming to see you?"

"Because people generally tend to stay away from people that piss them off."

"As long as you don't lie to me like that again, I don't see why we would have a problem, Light," L said, walking around some.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L looked around Light's apartment, trying hard not to think about how many times he'd been there, while trying to pretend that it was his first time. "I think Tobi is right about your apartment."

Light laughed as he motioned for L to sit down on the couch and sat down on the single chair across from it. "See? Too clean for most people."

"I like it. It's completely you, Light."

"Yeah, I guess so."

L frowned, knowing what he would be risking with the question he was about to ask. "Light, do you believe in th supernatural?"

"What? You mean like ghosts and stuff?"

L shook his head. "No, I mean like vampires."

Light snickered. "Are you serious? L, there's no such thing."

"So, that's a no, then?"

"Of course it is." Light blinked then tipped his head to one side. "Wait. Do you mean that you do?"

L didn't answer, but stood from the couch. "There's not much that I can say." He extended his hand, and when Light took it, he pulled his human to his feet. "Promise me. Before you know what you're promising. Promise me, Light."

L could tell from the look on Light's face that he wasn't sure about what he was about to get himself into, but he looked L right in the eyes with a determined look on his face. "I promise you."

"Light Yagami, I bind you as my Confidant."

L felt a shiver run down his back as the binding took affect and sat back down for fear of falling, and from the look on Light's face, he was feeling it, too. He blinked and his entire frame shook. He _did_ fall into his chair. "What the hell is going on, L? I mean it. No more secrets."

The raven head raised a curious brow. "How do you know whether or not I've been keeping secrets?"

Light's eyes narrowed dangerously, and L sucked in a breath to keep himself calm. "Hello. Studying to be a detective, how the hell do you think? I put the clues together. And for some reason I can't understand, Tobi is in on it and hasn't told me."

L didn't even try to hide how impressed he was. "While I'm impressed at how quickly you caught on, your friend is bound not to say anything unless he's told he can. He, too, is someone's Confidant."

"Someone that you know?"

L nodded hesitantly. "Yes, someone that I know. Now, keep an open mind. What I'm about to tell you is very important." Light sat up straighter and L could sense that he now had Light's full attention. L let out a slow breath. "I am a vampire. You are not to tell anyone, Light. I mean this."

Light frowned and shook his head some. "Why do I feel compelled to do what you say?"

"It's because of the bond, Light. It's to keep you from telling the secrets I tell you, and to keep me out of trouble."

"You think I'd tell?"

L shook his head. "No, if I did, I wouldn't have made you my Confidant in the first place." Light nodded and L continued. "Someone is trying to send out a message. I think I know who, but I won't tell you until I'm sure. I had my Childe check out the area, but he couldn't find him."

Light nodded again and sat back in the chair. "Does this have anything to do with the murders on the news?"

"Everything to do with them, Light. You see, vampires have Codes that are like human law. Only there's no jail-time if you break our laws. You're killed most times. And betraying the secret that we exist is the best way to earn that kind of judgment."

"Can I ask a question?" L motioned for him to talk, and Light swallowed. "I understand so far. Promise. Is there someone that carries out these Codes?"

L pulled his feet up in the chair, his knees resting against his chest. "Yes. They are called the Regulators. They exist primarily to make sure that the Codes aren't broken and that rouge vampires don't try to expose us. They're known to be ruthless and unforgiving, but I've found that not to be true. Once you get in trouble with them, and it's something minor, they keep tabs on you the rest of your life."

Light raised an amused brow and tipped his head to one side. "I never thought you to be the type to get into any kind of trouble."

L smiled and put his thumb to his mouth, talking around it. "I wasn't really in trouble, per se. But I was involved in something that warranted their attention." When he saw the look on Light's face, he scrunched his nose slightly. "What?"

"Come on. I wanna know what it was."

"This goes nowhere, got it?" Light nodded, grinning from ear to ear. L rolled his eyes. "The Regulators in a certain area, Kanto, for example live in one house along with their Mates. I was in London at the time, and I was going through a very rebellious stage. Some friends and I got our hands on several bottles of spray paint, and decided we were going to have some fun with it."

Light laughed and shook his head. "Oh, no, please tell me you didn't."

"We went to the house that the Regulators lived in and painted very... eccentric graffiti all over the outside. A friend of mine, who was a lot more troublesome than I, sneaked his way into the house and painted the walls." L smiled at the memory and looked up at Light. "Let's just say I was helping when we were made to clean it up."

Light's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?" When L nodded, Light scrunched his nose. "They'd keep tabs on you for that? How long ago was that?"

L shifted in his seat some. "Actually, rather recently. About twenty years or so ago."

"Wow, twenty years is recent to you. Never would've thought that, given how you act now."

"It was just a stage, after all. Cleaning an entire two-story house calmed my rebellion very quickly. And you caught me before. I did something worse than that, to get them to put tabs on me."

"What?"

"I tried to kill my Sire."

L watched Light's throat work as he swallowed harshly. "Why?" His voice cracked on the one word.

"Story for another time. I must get you and my Childe together sometime, and I still have to tell him as well. So, why not tell you at the same time?"

Light nodded. "Fair enough."

L frowned and raised a brow. "You know, Light, you're taking this all pretty well. Most people would be flying off the handle right now."

"I'm very rational and very logical. I know you're not crazy, so I assume you're telling me the truth. Besides, when you mentioned your Sire, your eyes flashed red. All the proof I needed." He paused and hesitated before asking, "Have you been here before? In my apartment?"

"Yes."

"I have dreams." L saw a flush rise to Light's cheeks and smirked slightly. He motioned for him to continue. "They seem to be about you, but the-- the thing is, I was having them before I ever met you."

L winced slightly and nodded. "I may have had a hand in that."

Light scrunched his nose. "How?"

_How, but not why?_ "Every vampire has a certain supernatural power. Telepathy, telekinesis, Seeing. My specialty is dreaming. I can make you see anything I want, as long as you're in the stages of sleep in which you dream."

"REM."

"Precisely. It was my way of being close to you without you knowing."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light swallowed hard and twitched in his seat. This nervous energy had to go. "So you got close to me by giving me...erotic dreams? Why?"

"To let you know what I wanted. How I felt. I was scared to pull you into this because of my Sire, Light. But when I saw you with Tobi that night at the club, I knew I no longer had a choice."

Light felt his face contort in anger as he jumped up from his chair. "So, what? What do you want, L? You think I'd just let you use my body and run off? I don't fucking think so! Of all people, I..."

He trailed off only because his throat was so tight he couldn't talk anymore. He almost jumped when he felt two arms wrap around him. Light sighed gently and leaned back into the embrace. There was no way he was going to be able to stay mad at L, not the way it was going.

"You didn't understand right, or I didn't say it right. I'm not good with interacting with people. Usually, I don't even bother. I'm sorry if it sounded like I was going to use you, but that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

L shifted him until they were face to face and ran his thumb across Light's cheek. "I care for you, Light. You could be in danger now, and I can't leave you to die. All you have to do is trust me."

"I do trust you, L."

L smiled and leaned forward some, and Light had the sneaking suspicion, the raven head was planning to kiss him. He raised a brow and back up some. When L frowned, Light grinned. "Don't push it, vampy."

L scrunched his nose. "Oh, that's just mean. I would rather you have said the entire word, rather than the demeaning nickname."

"You're a big, bad-ass vampire. I should think you could handle one little nickname, sweetie."

"Don't push it, human."

Light pouted and L seemed to struggle not to move from where he was. "But, but..."

L grinned and sped around behind Light. Before the auburn head could even comprehend what had happened, L kissed his cheek and moved out of the way. "But nothing. I think 'vampy' is bad enough."

"Can you tell me something else, L?"

"I can try to the best of my ability. What is it?"

Light leaned to L so that their foreheads were touching. "Why do I feel so weird? I've felt this way since I met you. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." L sighed and pulled back some, tipping Light's head up so he could see his eyes. "Even before we met, I came to see you. You know this. What you don't know is that during that time, I had all but claimed you as mine. The night that we met, it was a done deal. I fully laid claim to you. In fact, the reason I left you so quickly was because I had to feed, and the guy I used could've been your twin."

Light swallowed hard. "Used?"

"Fed from."

"Did he feel anything? Does it hurt?"

L frowned. "He was in a trance and felt nothing. He's walking around now, just as he does everyday, none the wiser of what happened that night."

Light lifted his head to rest it on top of L's, giving the vampire room to nuzzle his neck. "What about me?" He'd meant it to come out strong, but his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Light, this is not a proper topic to discuss with my mouth so close to your throat."

The auburn head chuckled softly. "You didn't answer my question."

"You would feel it, and no, it wouldn't hurt. Quite the opposite, actually."

"So, it would feel good, then?" Light asked, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "Would you feed from me?"

L groaned softly and shook his head, his raven spikes tickling Light's face. "You're not funny, Light. I think you're doing this to me on purpose."

"What if I am?"

"Light's being an ass."

Light snorted, not thinking when he replied with, "Bite me."

"Ugh! Light!"

"Sorry."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Matsuda sighed as he sat down at his dinning room table, setting his plate down beside his laptop. The T.V. was playing softly in the background until he heard, _"... found in an alley across the street from the VanPier apartment complex. Local police and detectives still remain clueless."_

He frowned and hopped up from the table, grabbing the remote off the back of the couch. Cursing silently, he turned the volume up higher, hoping they'd repeat what had been said.

_"Again, a fifth body has been found in an alley across the street from the VanPier apartment complex. It appears that it is part of the recent serial killings. No blood was found in the body or at the crime scene. The police are not taking questions at this time, but ask that anyone with information please call their local police station. More on this story at ten."_

Matsuda felt what was left of the color in his face completely drain and a sick feeling washed over him. He immediately called Chief Yagami and told him to watch the news when it came on again at ten. After that, he got on the phone with his Confidant. As soon as he heard his voice, Matsuda felt calmer.

_"Hello?"_

"I have something to tell you, but while I'm doing that, I want you to get some things and come to me."

_"Matsuda, what the hell is going on? You sound more--I dunno--bouncy."_

"I just saw something on the news that confirmed what I hoped it wouldn't. We're going to see L. He's at his human's apartment."

_"Wait, what's so important that we have to upset his date?"_

"L told me his human lived at the VanPier apartment complex. They just announced on the news that there was another body found across the street from there. As soon as you get here, we're going over there."

_"Shit. Okay, I'll be there as fast as my car can get me there."_

"Okay, hurry."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L and Light were lying on Light's couch, watching T.V. Light had snuggled himself against L's chest and was almost asleep. His eyes were slipping closed, but he wasn't about to fight it off. It had been a very stressful and long day. L was actually into the show they were watching. At first, he was skeptical when Light told him about the vampire that worked at night as a detective. However, after he actually started watching it, he loved it. Not just because the show was good, but because he laughed like a hyena at how dense the people were. Out of all the people that were close to Nick, the detective, only one knew he was a vampire.

L looked down at his human and smiled. He was asleep. He'd known it wouldn't be too much longer now before he was. His eyes had been fluttering for about twenty minutes.

There was a frantic knock at the door, and L nearly jumped out of his skin. He cursed softly and shook Light. "Light. Light, wake up."

"Huh? Whassamatter?"

L smiled. "There's someone at the door, and I can't get up with you on top of me."

Light grunted and rolled right off the couch onto the floor, letting out a yelp when his ass hit the carpet. "Damn it!"

The raven-headed vampire snorted as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Excellent job."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

There was another frantic knock, and L jumped up off the couch, leaving Light to pull himself up. He pulled the door open and growled. "You had better have a good reason for being here right now."

L stepped back to let Matsuda and his Confidant in the apartment. "Oh, believe me. We do. Have you seen the news yet?" When L shook his head, Matsuda sighed. "How did I know that? Well, I think we should sit down."

L motioned for them to follow him into the living room, where Light was sitting back down on the couch. The raven-head noticed that Matsuda's Confidant was hanging in the back, and if it had been L on the receiving end of Light's almost anger, he'd be hanging back, too.

"Light, this is my Childe, Matsuda. Matsuda this is Light," L said as he sat down on the couch beside Light.

Matsuda grinned and sat down in the single chair across from the couch. "Ah, the human that I've heard so much about. It's absolutely an honor to meet you, finally. L has been keeping you all to himself." He turned to the human who'd come with him and tipped his head. "You want to come sit, or are you just going to stand there. You're not going to get any taller, hopefully."

Light turned his head, and L knew when he realized who it was, because his entire body stiffened. "T-Tobi?"

The blond winced slightly as he walked over and sat on the floor between Matsuda's feet. "Yeah, it's me."

Light turned to L, who was running a hand through his unruly hair. "Someone that you know? You couldn't have just said that he was your Childe's Confidant?"

"It wasn't important at the time. You just wanted an answer, so I provided one."

Tobi sighed and leaned his head back, looking up at Matsuda. "Told you he didn't tell him."

The younger vampire raised a brow and flicked the blond's nose. "Enough of your antics." Matsuda sighed and said to L, "I have been keeping up with the news as you asked me to do. The reason we dropped by unannounced is that I caught the six o'clock story on the murders. There was another body found. Same M.O as the others. You know that alleyway just across the street from here?" Both L and Light nodded. "It was found just over there."

Light's eyes widened and every bit of color drained from his cheeks. "And I thought it was just outside before. L, this is getting really close to me."

L growled softly and clenched his fists. "What about the _humans_?" He all but spat the word, he was so mad.

Matsuda shrugged. "To be honest, the police don't know much more than we do. Actually, I think _you_ know _more_ than they do."

"I'm sure I do, too." L sighed and wrapped an arm around Light. "It's my Sire. He's after Light."

All three of the other men in the room, looked at L. Tobi's eyes narrowed and if he had been a vampire, Light would've been scared of him. "Why?"

"Because of what happened before."

Matsuda's attention immediately snapped from his Confidant to L. "Sire..."

L looked to each of them, and his eyes settled on Light. "It's time I told you everything."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**

**AN: Good job, everyone that figured out the apartment thing. As I said, it was quite obvious. But I love just throwing things out there like that.**

**Next Time: L tells the story of what happened between him and his Sire. Tobi and Light have a long talk. And L finds out something he should've known before now. See you then!**


	5. The Past and Realizations

**Warnings: Language, violence, and a bit of angst this time.**

**Author Notes: Okay, so I went through a bit of a writer's block for a little bit. But I got over it thanks to M-chan sitting down with me and watching Little Shop of Horrors. So, apparently, if you want your muse to come back, go watch that, because it damn sure worked for me. Okay, all questions answered. I went over the math in this a few times, but if you find something that doesn't add up, please let me know. All mistakes are mine. Spell check is wonderful, but as usual, it doesn't catch everything.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter two.**

* * *

Not a word was uttered. Not a noise made. Hell, L couldn't even be sure that the other three were even breathing. All eyes were on him, and he found that he couldn't decide whether or not he liked having their undivided attention. L took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, his heartbeat was loud in his ears, which was something that he wasn't used to at all. Most times, he didn't even have a heartbeat.

"I was born in London in 1957. I barely remember my family, now. Not that it matters. I'll get to that later." He sighed. "London in those days was a bit different than London now. I was a rebellious child. If any of my siblings were going to get into trouble, it was going to be me. I can't tell you how many times my rear suffered a beating from my father, but it didn't stop me." L smiled at the memory. "I was very stubborn."

Matsuda snorted. "Haven't changed much."

Light and Tobi snickered rather loudly, making L glare at his Childe. Light grinned and ruffed L's hair. "He's only telling the truth."

Tobi shushed him, grinning. "I'm trying to pay attention, for once."

Light laughed softly and nodded. L put his palm to his forehead, exhaling through his nose. "Anyhow, because of that, you can imagine exactly how surprised my parents were to find out that I had run away." Light frowned, and L sensed the coming question. "Yes, I took off as soon as I could. I was 22 years old. Had no idea what I was doing. In fact, I was human and wondering around at night. I knew of the stories of the so called "night creatures", but I paid them no mind. The legends of the soulless fiends that fed on the blood of humans. I brushed them off. I was so sure that nothing would happen to me."

L scrunched his nose, looking from one pair of eyes to another. "Of course, I was so very wrong about that. It was two weeks after I left home that it happened. I was walking to my new home from a friend's one night. I didn't know what was happening at first, but I was being slammed against the wall. There were no words, no comfort to my terror. Just those cold, red eyes, looking down at me. He hadn't fed in days, he told me later. He was almost mad with blood lust. Hardly even knew what he was doing. Then I accepted it. Now, I realize that there is no excuse for it. I must say in his defense, that he was very gentle with me. Even though I was frightened out of my wits, he didn't make me want to fight him. Though, I was mostly under a trance." The vampire shuddered slightly, making Light wrap his arms around him, as though he could protect L from the images his words were making him see.

Tobi let out a soft, distressing noise, and Matsuda ran his fingers through his Confidant's hair. "Shh."

"I woke up, not knowing where I was, but knowing that I wasn't at home. He came striding into the room, and I was scared again. But he shushed me, told me it was all okay now. Told me about how sorry he was. That he'd never meant to bring me over, but that he couldn't stand to just let me die."

"Instead, he did worse," Matsuda all but spat, his eyes flashing in anger.

"My Childe," L said quietly, "I seem to recall you asking me not to let you die, when it was your turn a few years ago."

"That's different," he muttered.

"It is no different. I made you this as well, knowing what you would become." L looked up at Matsuda through raven bangs, effectively shutting the younger vampire up. "Now, as I was saying, he finally got me calmed enough that he could explain to me what I was and how I would live my new life. That is his special power. He is empathic."

Tobi frowned. "Empathic?"

"It means he can control emotions," Light answered.

The blond nodded, and then looked up at Matsuda. "So, what's your power, huh?"

Matsuda flicked the human's nose. "I am a Seer. I have visions." He smiled and turned to Light. "I never saw this coming, though."

"That's because I bet you're blind when it comes to L," Tobi said.

"Now, why is that?" Light asked, looking from Matsuda to L.

L pulled his feet up to his chest, making Light have to rearrange himself to keep his arms around L. "Because a Chile cannot use their power against their Sire. So, Matsuda can't see anything pertaining to my future, just as I can't enter my Sire's dreams."

"So," Light said, making sure he understood, "that means if you turned me, I couldn't use my power against you?"

Matsuda's mouth fell open, as Tobi covered his mouth to hide his laughter. L had become very still. "I will never do that to you unless you have no other option." He let out an agitated sound. "Now, I will continue the story. I slept the day before I found out my Sire's name, and I can still remember what he said to me." L swallowed and leaned into Light's embrace. "I remember. 'My name is Teru Mikami, and you forever belong to me'. I didn't know at that time, that he had laid a claim on me, my body, my heart, my mind. And I didn't find out until I fell in love." The elder vampire's next exhale was shuddered, as though he was close to tears, and for a split second, L thought he was about to cry.

Light hugged him close, obviously sensing the other's discomfort, and L appreciated the gesture. It gave him the strength to carry on. "Matsuda, you always wondered what your Grandsire did to merit my hatred, and now you will know. I ran around on my own, for the most part. I soon found a kindred spirit, who, like me, loved the nightlife. He was human. Stubborn and rebellious. We talked several times, and it felt like I had known him all my life. Like a best friend I didn't know I had. And the more I talked to him, the deeper in love I fell."

"It finally came to the point that I was ready to leave my Sire. This was five years after my turning. Mikami knew nothing about it, but we had planned to take off, my human and I. And we planned to do it by day. See, my human could hide me fairly well enough that we could travel by daylight, and it was the most sensible, considering Mikami would be asleep."

Light shook his head. "Why while he was sleeping?"

"Mikami would never have let me go if he'd known. Somehow, I knew that. I considered that human my Mate, and so I was willing to anger my Sire to be with him. Whatever it took, no matter what I had to do. I meant we would be together. So, we set out. However, there was something that my Sire never told me, and that was that a Sire always knows where to find his Childe. Which meant, that as soon as night fell, Mikami knew that I had left him, knew I was with my human, and he knew right where we were going." L paused as his throat tightened. He knew what was coming next, and reliving it would be as bad as experiencing it. "We fled to Paris first, and when I knew for certain that he had followed us, we turned and came back to London, where he caught us."

Blood tears threatened to spill as L continued with his story. "I watched, unable to do anything as Mikami put my Mate into a trance, making him come closer to him. And before I knew what was going on, Mikami had drained him. I was helpless. Couldn't move. For the first time in a long time, I felt just like a child."

As L paused again, trying to ease the tightening in his chest, Light paced a comforting kiss to his cheek. "It's okay. Take your time. What was his name? What was he like?"

L smiled. He appreciated that his human was trying to make him feel better, and thinking about the happy things did help. "His name was Beyond Birthday. After we left Mikami, he went by B. I had planned to turn him, but I never...I never got the chance. He was going to give up his human name, just like most vampires do, and I didn't have to talk him into it at all. He would do it just because he loved me. His smile could light up any room he was in, and I'm not fond of bright things."

The other three grinned at that. "His favorite color was black, because of my eyes. B was mushy, but I had no complaints. Anyway, it didn't happen quickly, but B was in a trance, so at least it didn't hurt him. I could see the brightness leave his eyes, and even though he was entranced, I could see his expression change when he realized he was going to die, and that for some reason I couldn't help him. By the time... bloody hell."

It hadn't mattered. Regardless of the fact that L had tried to keep his calm, it just wasn't working. Matsuda had almost jumped up, but Tobi held onto his knees so he couldn't. Light hugged him tighter and L leaned against him as the blood tears fell. His shoulder began to shake and Light made a soft sound of distress.

"L, if it's this bad," Matsuda said, "let's take a break and continue this later."

The older vampire shook his head and did a quick swipe over and under his eyes, taking the blood as he did. "No, I must get this out now. It's the first time I have talked about it, even thought on it. Sure, it hurt before, but I never dealt with it. I need to do this before I start anything with Light. It would be unfair anyhow. Besides," L said, a smiles spreading over his face, "with B is not where the story ends." He sighed and grabbed Light's hand, intertwining their fingers. "After, I made sure to give B a proper burial. It was the least that I could do for him, after all. Mikami left me. I haven't seen him since then. Just a message here or there."

Tobi yawned and Matsuda smiled, running a hand through his hair. He knew the human was getting tired of sitting in one spot. He'd have to do something special for him for putting up with it without complaint. Although, Matsuda wasn't one for sitting still either. L smiled as he watched his Childe start to fidget almost as much as his Confidant did.

"Ten years ago, I was flying overhead on my last visit here. I didn't see what had happened, but I saw a body lying in the alley I was passing over. He was bleeding, left to die. By who, I didn't know by who, but I knew that it was a vampire from the marks in his throat. I remembered how little choice I had in my turning, I thought to ask him first whether he wanted to die. It was unlikely as young as he was, but I asked him anyhow. He was frightened, I knew, but he took it like the man I knew he could be."

One side of Matsuda's mouth turned up and he coughed a little. Tobi looked up at him, a grin on his face. "You?"

When Matsuda nodded, L shook his head. "In my defense he was my first Childe, and I didn't know how to pick them."

"Oh, ha, ha. Real funny. Sometimes I wonder if you even like me at all," the younger said, pouting.

Tobi laughed. "I don't even like you. He made you. I can't believe how he feels."

Matsuda blinked a few times then scrunched his nose, lightly smacking Tobi on the back of his head. "Ya know, I was actually going to do something nice for you, because you sat still without complaint during the story. Now, I'm reconsidering."

Tobi pouted as he tipped his head back to look up. "Please?"

Light looked over at L, who was smiling now. Light frowned and L motioned for him to turn his attention back to the others. He did, and almost snickered aloud. Tobi was up in Matsuda's lap, pouting still, and Matsuda was trying hard not to show that it was working. He finally sighed and nodded, and Tobi let out a triumphant cry and hopped off his lap back to his spot on the floor.

When Light looked back to him, L nodded, and Light's eyes fluttered closed as L started giving him a daydream. It was a vision of a heart. When Light's eyes opened again, he smiled and shook his head. L shrugged. His human was thinking of only one kind of love, but there are many different kinds. And if Matsuda never loved another person, he loved Tobi. And Tobi loved him, too. It may not be the same that L felt for Light or that he felt for B, but it was there. If anything ever happened to Tobi, it would devastate Matsuda.

Of course, L could sympathize. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he lost Light. He was broken when he lost B, but losing Light would be worse by far. It was one reason that L decided it was time Light knew he was there. Why he set up the meeting. He couldn't bear to leave his human alone any longer. Surely, Mikami would sense that he was feeling again. That something was different. It was the reason for the killings. L had noticed, whether or not anyone else had. But how could they? None of them knew what B looked like. How could they know that the humans Mikami had killed so far looked so much like Beyond Birthday that they could all be his siblings?

And this fifth one... "Matsuda!"

His Childe's head snapped up. "What?"

"You told me that there had been another murder. Did they show a picture of the person on the news?"

Matsuda frowned but nodded. "Well, yes."

"Describe. Now."

Both Tobi and Light looked from L to Matsuda. Matsuda shrugged. "He was 22, they said. He had auburn colored hair, brown eyes. More lithe than actually built. Why...Oh, my god," he muttered, his eyes on Light.

L growled. "Shit. He knows. There's no other explanation for this. He knows."

Light swallowed hard enough that L heard it. "So, what? He's killing people that look like me?"

Matsuda nodded, because L seemed to be thinking to hard to answer. "It would appear so. L? You were surprised. Did they look like B before?"

The older vampire shook himself and turned onyx eyes to his Childe. "Yes. Up until this one, they all looked like B. That's how I knew it was Mikami from the start, and how I knew that the message was to me. It's payback, I guess you could say."

The three frowned. Tobi was the one that spoke the question. "Why payback on you? That makes no sense."

"Do you remember what I told you got me into trouble with the Regulators? I'm not talking about the spray paint. I tried to kill him after he murdered B. It wasn't until about a year after that I found him. I left it out, because I just didn't think about it. But the more I do, the more that angle makes sense. That and Mikami just doesn't want me with anyone else."

Light sighed. "So, you're saying that when he gets the chance, he'll try to kill me."

L shook his head. "He doesn't know where you live, Light. He could've heard Matsuda and I talking about it in my apartment. If he had been following me, I would've noticed. He can't hide our mind link."

"I'm safe as long as I'm at home. Great. What about school?"

Matsuda sighed. "Grandsire won't be stupid about this. If he wants you bad enough, he'll have humans that can overpower you. So, even in the daylight, you're not safe alone."

Tobi snorted. "I'm there."

"And you are human, too. If there were even just three guys that were bigger in build than both of you, that'd be the end. Mikami would have not only Light, but you Tobi." Matsuda shook his head. "I'm sure as hell not willing to risk you both."

L nodded. "I agree with that. Neither of you is safe at school."

"I can't just quit," Light replied. "I can't. I'll never be able to live out my dream if I can't even go to school."

"Light, there is no other solution. If you go to school, he'll have you. I won't lose you."

Chestnut eyes narrowed dangerously, and L was once again thankful that Light wasn't a vampire. If he ever did turn him, those eyes would be a deadly warning to anyone. Hell, even now L felt threatened. "That's not fair to me, L. I will not live my life looking over my shoulder. I'm not going to give up everything I've worked for because you're scared."

L stood from the chair he and Light were sitting in. He felt it when his eyes flipped colors, and he knew they were red because Light almost cringed. "I've already lost one Mate; don't make me lose you too. If you insist on arguing against me, then I will have no choice but to make sure you can't leave this bloody apartment. Ever."

Light's eyes widened at the change of tone in L's voice. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," the older vampire growled out as he went into the kitchen away from Light, Matsuda following behind.

"This isn't the way to get through to him, L," the other said, when they were out of earshot.

L let out a long breath, calming himself. Slowly, his eyes shifted back to their original color. "I don't know what else to do. He's not going to stay put."

"That's because he's too much like you. That's one thing that brought you to him to begin with, and you know it. He's too free spirited for what you're trying to do. We don't even know that Grandsire is in the area. If he knew anything about Light, he would've done something by now."

"I don't know about that. The fact that he killed someone who looked like Light is obviously a warning to me."

"Yeah, he's trying to make you leave Light, and the way things are going, you're not the one that's going to be leaving."

L ran a hand through his hair. "I screwed up bad, didn't I?"

Matsuda nodded, smiling. "But I don't think it's anything you can't make up."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light was fuming as L left the room. How dare he threaten to keep him locked up here? He sighed. Did L even care? Really?

"He's only trying to protect you, ya know."

Light raised a brow as he looked over at his friend. "So, you would have no problem with Matsuda locking you up, and telling you that you couldn't leave?"

Tobi shrugged. "It'd be difficult, but I'd understand. It's nothing to fly off the handle about. If L turns you, like I think he's going to, you're going to have to give up everything about your human life anyhow."

"I have family that--"

"Even them. They have to think you're dead. Do you think they wouldn't notice that you couldn't visit during the day anymore? Or that your skin is so pale you look sick? Or that when your emotions get the better of you, your eyes change colors? That your canines are sharper than normal? Light, you will have to sever all contact with human life, except those you feed from. And even they won't remember you."

"I can't."

Tobi scooted over to where Light was sitting and put his hands on Light's knees. "When dealing with vampires, there is no can't, just do. There may be a time, before this is over, that L will have to choose between letting you die and bringing you over. Which, by his actions, do you think he'll choose?"

Light looked down at Tobi and nodded. "To bring me over."

"Exactly. Light, whether you know it or not, that vampire in there loves you. Whether he knows it or not. It's true. Hell, even Matsuda can see it. L would never have gotten involved with you, had he not loved you enough to want to keep you safe."

"Wait, are you saying that he loved me even before we met?"

"That's right." Tobi grinned. "You just don't know the power you have over people."

"Shut up."

"Well, I guess we figured out whether you're gay or not, hmm?"

Light flipped him his middle finger. "Yeah, fuck you."

"I dunno that L would like me anymore if I did."

"You assume you'd be on top, but I said 'fuck you'. Not 'fuck me'."

Tobi nodded. "Good point. Bet you'd bottom for L."

"Tobi, I don't even...I'm not having this discussion with you. At. All."

"Asshole."

Light grinned, ready to turn the tables. "So, what about you and Matsuda?"

"Whatcha mean? Nothing to talk about there."

"Says the guy who was in his lap a few minutes ago."

Tobi raised a brow. "You're making something outta nothing there, sweetie. Do you honestly think that if Matsuda and I had something going on that he would let me fuck around the way I do? After seeing how possessive L is over you? I don't think so. No, our affections run as deep as vampire and Confidant and friends."

Light snickered. "If you say so."

"You're not mad at me?"

Light frowned. "About what?"

"Lying to you."

"You didn't lie, technically."

"I lied by not telling you what I knew."

Light sighed and flicked Tobi's nose, grinning. "You couldn't, right?" Tobi shook his head. "Well, okay, then. Settled."

Tobi raised a brow and nodded. "Now, forgive L, and do what he asks you."

"He didn't ask, he told. Big difference."

"Light."

"Fine, yes. I forgive him. Happy?"

"That's good to hear, Light."

They both looked up at the kitchen doorway, where L and Matsuda were standing. Tobi scrunched his nose. "I hate it when you do that."

"You shouldn't be so paranoid. And if you weren't always doing something you know you shouldn't be, it wouldn't bother you so much," Matsuda said, shooting his Confidant an annoyed look.

"Ha, freakin', ha."

Light's eyes locked on L as the vampire walked over to him. L leaned down, bracing a hand against the back of the couch, and caught Light's lips with his own. The human's eyes snapped open in surprise then fluttered shut as his lips moved against L's. L let out a soft growl as he nipped and tugged at Light's bottom lip, then kissed along his jaw to his neck. There was a shocked gasp as L's lengthened fangs scraped over the pulse that was beginning to beat faster with each second. Then L purred and bit down.

As Light's body jerked, Matsuda cursed softly and raced over, locking his arms around L's chest. Just in case, Tobi did the same to Matsuda, and together they pulled L away from Light, the older vampire snarling as they did so. Light pressed back against the couch as L's eyes flashed red again.

"L, calm the fuck down!" Tobi yelled, trying not to lose his hold. "You know if you feed from him, you'll kill him!"

Matsuda's own eyes flashed as they landed on Light. "Get the hell out of this room, now!"

Light jumped up and shook his head. "I will not. Just hold him."

Tobi scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You're lucky he didn't draw blood."

L let out a growl and tugged just hard enough that Matsuda momentarily lost his grip. Light grunted as he was nearly tackled to the floor before the younger vampire grabbed his Sire again. "Whatever you're going to do, do it!"

Light nodded and put his hands on both sides of L's face, making the vampire look him in the eyes. "L, stop. Calm. Down." Light spoke in low tones, softly. "Come on. Losing control isn't you. I know you're in there, so come back to me." L nuzzled the hands holding his face, and slowly L's eyes changed back. "Good. Keep going. Don't let it get the better of you. Come back."

L stopped struggling and leaned back against Matsuda, who was looking at Light with pure surprise etched onto his face. "Something...can't." He shook his head, as if he was trying to rid himself of demons.

Matsuda growled. "He needs blood and he needs it now."

L growled low in his throat. "No. Not what's happening." He looked up at Light. "He's here. Has been the whole time. Should've known."

"He made you do this. You'd have killed him, and he knew," Matsuda replied.

"Should've known the entire time," L said. "So stupid. Didn't sense him."

Light shushed him. "You're not stupid. Why are his sentences so broken?"

Matsuda took L to the floor, laying him down. "My guess is the shock to his mind. See, a person's Sire can enter their mind at any time. That's how they always know where their Children are. I guess he tried some form of a trance on him. Kinda like mind control or something. You'd have to ask L. He knows more about it than I do."

Tobi sighed. "One thing's for sure. We're not safe here anymore. We have to leave."

* * *

**Yeah, I cliffed you guys. I didn't entend to, but this chapter was getting pretty long and I didn't wanna overdo it. But, I won't leave you hanging for long. I'll deliver pretty much as quick as usual. It's hard to work when you're having to get up every five minutes, but don't worry, I'm working on the next one now.**

**TBC...**


	6. You Go, I Go

**Warnings: Language, as per usual. More so in this chapter.**

**Author Notes: O.O Has it really been that long? I cannot begin to stress how sorry I am for taking this long to get this chapter out. If it hasn't been one thing distracting me, it's been another. The holidays came up, then I'm starting to move from where I am now, and if that isn't enough my net's been down. So, as I said, one thing or another. But here it is! Enjoy! By the way, in wanting to get this out as fast as I could, I've skimmed over it and didn't find it. So, mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter two.**

* * *

Light finally sighed loudly and jumped up from where he was sitting, startling Tobi from the somewhat sleep he was enjoying. He started pacing, which began to make Tobi twitchy. When he sat back down and started tapping his fingers against his knee, Tobi decided enough was enough.

"What's on your mind?" When Light raised a brow at him, Tobi shook his head. "I'm not a mind reader. Spit it out."

"I'm glad they can sleep under all this tension."

"Light, they're vampires. They have to sleep during the day, no matter what's hanging over our heads. Really, that's what we should be doing. You're gonna fall asleep on the trip over, you know that, right?"

Light stood up, pacing again. "I dunno how you can be so calm, knowing that he could be right outside at this very minute."

Tobi put his head in his hands. "Don't do this, I'm begging you. You're gonna make yourself crazy. I think that if there was someone here that might wake them up, don't you? I mean, he is trying to kill you. It's not like they wouldn't be on high alert with him wandering around."

"So what're we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Well, I was trying to get some sleep in. You on the other hand, are keeping that from happening. Please, grab the couch, and get some sleep, too. Okay?"

Light sat down again, and switched positions to where he was lying on the couch. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Tobi smiled and laid his head back against the single chair. "Mhm. You'll find I often am."

Light snickered softly, and within a few short minutes, he was asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_It was dark. Pitch, even. He couldn't even see his hand two inches from his face. He turned his head one way, then turned it another. Nothing. Not even a sound. It was beginning to make him crazy, and he felt that if something didn't happen soon, he explode._

_Then there was a slam. Like a door. Then a light clicked on. Light looked around again, and saw something laying in the corner of the room. Fear and dread spreading over him, Light walked over to it on shaking legs. As he got closer he realized the something was a body. The fear and dread he'd been feeling before were nothing like what he felt now._

_Slowly, he leaned down, and when he made out the spiky, raven black hair, he almost screamed. Light reached out and turned the body over, revealing the face he was hoping he wasn't about to see. L's lifeless eyes stared back at him, and Light felt a sob work its way from his throat. He heard loud footsteps coming toward him, but he made no move to see who was coming. And when he heard the voice they belonged to, he didn't need to turn around._

_"Now, little human, he will never belong to you. Or to anyone else."_

_This time, Light did scream._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Light! Light! Come on, wake up!"

Light suddenly became aware of the fact that he was being shaken and screamed at. "Wha? Dude, stop shaking me. I'mma puke."

Tobi sighed from behind Matsuda, who was the one shaking him. "Thank fuck. Don't you ever do that again."

Light frowned and looked from Tobi to L, who was standing next to Matsuda, his face more pale than usual. "What happened?" He asked in mid yawn.

L ushered him to sit up, then sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around him. "You were screaming. Scared Tobi so bad that he came in the room to wake us. However, I was already awake. Your distress brought me out of my sleep."

"I...was screaming?"

Matsuda nodded. "What were you dreaming about?"

Light shook his head. "I don't remember."

L smiled and pressed his and Light's foreheads together. "May I?"

Light nodded, and he was back in the dark room. Slowly, he began to remember what had happened, as it unfolded in front of him. Only this time, L was right next to him. The feeling of dread washed over him, and Light knew that L could feel it too, as they both watched his dream-self walk over to the body on the floor. Light swallowed hard and grabbed L's hand. L gave it a comforting squeeze.

Walking up behind Light was a dark figure. Light didn't know what Mikami looked like, so it made sense that the person saying he'd taken L from Light had no face. It wasn't until the figure had stopped talking that Light began to scream. And they both understood the meaning in the dream. Light was afraid of losing L.

Light's eyes fluttered open again, and L chastely kissed his lips before turning to Matsuda. "It was nothing that I can't handle. If you must know, have Light tell you, if he wants."

Tobi tipped his head to one side. Light nodded, realizing what he was asking. Tobi was his best friend. Light knew that he could tell him anything. And he would, later. And if Light decided it was okay, then Tobi would be allowed to tell Matsuda. Which Light wasn't really fussed about. He just didn't want to talk about it right now, and L had understood that.

"Light, are you okay?"

An auburn brow raised and its owner nodded. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. I didn't think vampires were able to wake during the day."

Matsuda grinned. "We can, we just prefer not to. Anyhow, look out the window."

Light did and saw the sun was no longer up. It was completely dark outside. "Well, at least now I don't have to worry about trying to get back to sleep."

Tobi groaned. "Dear, God. I thought I was gonna have to knock his ass out with something. He would fidget. He would stand and pace. Then sit. Then stand and pace. And finally, I got him to calm down enough that we could both get some sleep. Next time, L can try sleeping sitting up, and I'll sleep in the other room."

Light smirked. "You're just saying that so that you can sleep in there with Matsuda."

Matsuda started snickering then turned it into a full-blown laugh at the look on his Confidant's face. The blush started from his neck and went all the way up his face. "I am not!"

"Denial is unhealthy, Tobi," L said, one side of his mouth turned up.

Tobi growled, and Light was almost surprised at how low it sounded. "I'm not in denial. Knock it off, guys."

"Matsuda, you sure you haven't turned him?" Light asked the younger vampire.

He shook his head. "No, I promise. I'd be the first to know if I had."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Aren't we supposed to be discussing where we're going?"

"Great way to change the subject, Tobi," Light muttered.

Tobi's middle finger was his response.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once they were all seated again in the living room, L began to explain exactly where they were going and who they were going to see. "Be on your best behavior," he said looking from Tobi to Light. "I don't want you giving the poor man a heart attack. After all he's done for me, it would, well to use Tobi's phrase suck."

Light raised a brow. "Now who says I'm going to have anything to do with giving the man a heart attack?"

Matsuda flicked Tobi's ear. "Please, if L and I were capable, the two of you would've already given us heart attacks."

Tobi scrunched his nose and looked over at Light. "Wanna just leave their asses here an find a hiding place on our own?"

"If you didn't have separation anxiety, we probably could," Light replied.

"That's right," Matsuda said. "Besides, you think I would let you wander by yourself without a leash?"

L cleared his throat, making everyone turn to him. "Are we done, children?" When he only got minor glares, he rolled his eyes. "We have to get going. We must use as much of the night as we can. Has everyone packed?"

Tobi jerked his thumb over towards the door. Sitting there were four duffle bags and a suitcase. "May I ask what the fuck is in the suitcase? I can barely lift it. While I'm not a vampire, I'm not weak either. I should be able to handle a wimpy suitcase." When Light raised a brow, he shrugged. "What? I'm curious and it's killing my ego."

Matsuda looked over at L, and the elder vampire nodded. "Mine and L's clothes."

"The hell? I thought you had clothes in the duffle."

"I do. You're misunderstanding."

L stopped him before he could say anything else. "There is a chance that we might come across the London branch of Regulators. Or that they might call on us, knowing we're in the city. If that happens, Matsuda and I must show proper respect and wear the ritual clothes required of us."

"Why don't Light and I have to wear them?" Tobi asked, pouting at Matsuda.

"Because," L replied, "to them, you're nothing. You're human. Why should they care whether or not you respect them?"

Matsuda muttered something that suspiciously sounded like, "Cattle," under his breath, making L raise a brow at his Childe. It wasn't often that Matsuda showed any kind of disdain towards anyone. Let alone the Regulators. Then again, when his Childe hated someone, he hated them right and proper. Matsuda caught his Sire's eye, and almost immediately the look was gone.

"Matsuda, come with me please. Kids, if you can just hang tight for a minute."

Tobi glared at him. "Kids?"

L smirked and nodded. "Don't. I would bounce you like a basket ball."

"No bouncing of anyone, okay?" Light answered, looking from L to his friend. "God, this is going to be a long trip," he muttered, looking up at the ceiling. "Help me? Just a little bit?"

Matsuda shook his head. "Give it up. While you're with us, you'll get no answer."

And before either of them could question it, L had dragged his Childe into the kitchen, away from the other two. "Get in here."

"What the hell? L, I'm not a fucking child here, come on."

"Are you going to be able to keep a civil head while in their presence? Because if not, you will stay here."

"You won't leave me."

"Push me too hard and see if I don't." When Matsuda turned his head away, L grabbed his chin and forced his Childe to look into eyes that were now blood red and glowing. "I mean it. I will not have something happen to Light because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. So help me God, Matsuda, try me and see what happens. Now, will you be able to keep a civil head, or will you stay here?"

"L, you know what..."

"Yes, I am very well aware that it was a Regulator that left you for dead that night. But I am not prepared to have to turn Light right now because I had to pay for your mouth. Or worse yet, kill him outright. I would have a price on my head before that happened, but I promise to take that price out of your ass with my foot. Am I understood?"

"Yes, L. I got it, okay?"

"You shouldn't hate them all because of one rogue, you know."

Matsuda swallowed, still looking into his Sire's blood colored eyes. "I can't trust them, L. None of them. They all act the same way. I can't trust them, but I trust you not to lead us into danger."

L let Matsuda's chin go, his eyes returning to their usual onyx color. "Then that is enough. Trust me to know what I'm doing. We may not even come across them this time. But it's a risk. I need to know that I can count on you to help me protect our humans. And don't look at me that way. You may not be _in love_ with Tobi, but you do love him. He is yours and is, therefore, mine. And I always protect what's mine."

Matsuda nodded. "I can do it."

L flashed his Childe one of those rare smiles and nodded. "As Tobi would say, you're a big boy."

"And I can shit all by myself," the younger finished.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light and Tobi watched as the two vampires disappeared into the kitchen...again. Tobi scrunched his nose. "I wonder what in the hell is going on this time."

"L is talking to Matsuda about the Regulators."

"And just how the hell do you know that?"

Light rolled his eyes. "Come on, you didn't see that look he had on his face when L was talking about them? My guess is that it was one of them that nearly killed Matsuda when he was human. Ya know, when L found him."

Tobi let out a frustrated groan. "How did I wind up friends with you? Your IQ has got to be way higher than mine."

"No, I just pay attention. It's one of those things you can't do when you have ADD."

"Oh, fuck you, dude."

Light smirked. "And as for my IQ...well, I don't wanna make you feel stupid, so-- Hey, they're back."

Light smiled when he saw L come out first, but it was wiped away at how serious the other was. Light frowned at L who looked over at his Childe then shook his head. Light shrugged and grabbed his duffle, heading out the door. If L didn't wanna talk, then far be it from Light to make him do so.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Tobi asked, as he also grabbed his duffle. "Why are we not taking a plane?"

"Who says we're not?" Matsuda asked. "What did you assume I meant when I said, 'We'll be flying, should we have to travel again'? Tobi you've come along with me enough to know that I'm not going to prop you up on my back, bags and all, and literally fly to London. You have a brain, use it. Jeeze, I'm traveling with a five year-old."

He started out the door, and before Light could catch him, Tobi had dropped his duffle and rounded on Matsuda. "Okay, I don't know what the fuck happened in there, and really, I couldn't give a shit, but don't take the shit out on me. Got it? I'm not your bitch, and I don't ever plan to be. I'm good staying my ass right here at home, but I have to make sure Light's okay, and that means you have to come, too. Or you can just stay here. Might drive L a bit crazy, but I'm sure we'll manage. Now, I'm getting in the car, and if you follow me, the attitude better stay here."

And with that, Light watched his friend open the door and go out it, without looking back a single time. Light sighed gently and picked up Tobi's duffle to take out to him. "I suggest not pissing him off further. Tobi can be cruel when he's mad."

Matsuda nodded. "Nothing I don't already know."

Light shrugged. "He cares about you, and you might do him the courtesy of showing him you care, too. Tobi already thinks he's inferior to you because you're what you are, and he's nothing but a human. Questioning him the way you did by calling him a five year-old is like a bullet to the chest for him, because of the way he thinks." He sighed again. "In other words, you should take a few pages from mine and L's book, and learn to treat him better. Otherwise, you're going to lose him. And while you may not think it's a bad thing now, you will later, and that's because you care."

Light went out the door, too, walking to Tobi's car, where the blond was sitting in the front seat. His head was propped against the window, and he looked miserable. Light cautiously opened the door, waiting until Tobi caught himself before he opened it completely. "Hey, I brought your stuff."

The blond nodded, moving his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "Yeah, thanks. Sorry about exploding like that. I don't like losing it in front of people. Least of all, you. It just gets to me sometimes...that he still thinks I'm a kid. What do I have to do to prove I'm not? What's it gonna take? Changing the world? Killing all the bad people? Me dying heroically?"

"I would call you stupid for that, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, thanks."

"Talk to him, okay?" Light ruffled his friend's hair. "It'll be okay. Promise. He's put up with you this long. I don't think he'd let all this hard work go to waste."

Tobi smiled. "There it is. There's the smart ass comment I was waiting on."

"Well," Light said as he put Tobi's bag in the back, "we're even, because I got the smile I wanted."

"Oh, well, that works then."

Light grinned. "Have a good trip."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tobi watched as Matsuda came around the front of the car, then to the side to put his bag in. L had put the suitcase in Light's car. The back car door slammed, and Tobi winced. Was Matsuda still pissed? Yeah, more than likely so. He guessed after he blew up like he did, it meant his ass was grass. Preparing for the blow to fall, Tobi sat tense in his seat as the other got into the car. But nothing happened. Matsuda didn't say a single word, and Tobi didn't feel like pushing him to talk. He had the feeling that if he did, the vampire would say something Tobi didn't want to hear. But as he sat across the car from him, mere inches away, Tobi felt like they'd never been this far apart.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It took about thirty minutes to get them on the plane. Tobi and Matsuda were in two seats towards the middle, and Light and L were in the two seats directly across the aisle from them. Tobi didn't think a plane could hold so many people, but he'd been wrong. Apparently, despite how small they looked in the air, they were really huge. Tobi got the window seat, as he'd never been on a plane, and Matsuda had always promised that he could sit by the window if they ever had to fly.

The silence was driving him crazy. They were up in the air, and Matsuda had that damned book out and was reading it. Tobi was trying to watch the movie, but he just couldn't get into it. Sighing softly, he put his hand over the page Matsuda was reading, making the vampire look up.

"What?"

Tobi moved his hand, now that he had his attention. "How long are we gonna go not talking? The silence is killing me. And this space between us, where it shouldn't be, is killing me."

Matsuda closed his book and laid it down in his lap. "I guess I was waiting for a good time. What's on your mind, Tobi?"

"I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to treat me like one. But don't assume I'm too grown up, either. I can be immature without losing the adult in me. You used to master it very well at one time."

"I grew up inside and out, Tobi. It happens."

Tobi nodded. "With time?" He asked. "How much more time before you push me away completely, huh? Before you think I should be grown up enough without you?"

Matsuda chuckled lightly. "Come on, you can't possibly want to hang around me the rest of your life."

Suddenly, Tobi's head snapped up and his eyes widened. "You're afraid."

"How's that again?"

"You're afraid that because I'm human if I stay with you, you'll have to watch me die. Is that why you're so determined to push me away recently? It's not gonna work, ya know. You can't get rid of me this easily. What gets me, is that you're not even really trying."

Matsuda tipped his head to one side. "When did you become so focused on every little thing? Paying attention's not your forte."

"I've been hanging around Light a lot. He is my best friend, ya know." Tobi raised a blond brow. "And you successfully steered me away from the subject. Anyway, you're not really trying, which tells me that you don't really want me to leave. Is that right?"

"I will admit that I've grown attached to having you around, but your life is so short. You should be spending it the way you want, not running around with me. Possibly getting hurt or God knows what else."

"Running around with you is my choice. You can't just keep assuming that I don't know what I want."

"That the adult in you coming out?" When Tobi nodded, Matsuda smiled. "Alright, what is it you want, then?"

Tobi turned and looked out the window. "To run around with you. Just to be where you are. You've been a constant in my life for the past four years. It's hard to imagine a life without you in it. Besides, I'm too stubborn to let you go now."

Tobi turned back to the vampire to see a look of such shock on his face, the blond smacked his cheek a few times. "Stop hitting me. I'm alright."

"Didn't seem like it to me. I was making sure. What's wrong with you?"

"You have no idea what you just said, do you?"

Tobi shrugged. "Does it matter? Bottom line is, you're not gonna get rid of me, because this life, with you, is the one I choose. Get over it."

Matsuda laughed, shaking his head. "My, my, you have grown up. Not the little seventeen year old kid I remember you being. No, you're 21 now, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not. Just admit that you care and don't want me to leave."

"I care and don't want you to leave."

Tobi blinked, making Matsuda nearly start laughing again. "That was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be, but okay."

"Get some sleep, pest."

"Asshole."

"Goodnight, Tobi."

Tobi lay his head back against the chair, smiling. "G'night."

* * *

**The scene between Matsuda and Tobi was long overdue. I'm so proud of that part. It came to me the easiest, really, after me thinking it would be the hardest. But they pulled through it for me. :D See you next time!! (Which will hopefully, be a lot sooner than last time.)**


	7. Meeting with an Old Friend

**Warnings: Language, and your present at the end, sexual content.**

**Author Notes: My apologies for taking so long to get this one done. And my thanks to those of you that have reviewed and stayed with me. Hope this makes up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2.**

Light looked up from where his head was rested against L's shoulder. It looked as though Tobi and Matsuda were having a very serious discussion. In his opinion, the conversation couldn't have happened at a better time. There was a lot of tension building between the two of them, causing them to snap at each other and get mad over the smallest and most stupid things. Light knew what that kind of tension could do to a relationship. Friendship or otherwise. It made a strain, a distance, between the two people until it got to where they didn't notice they were on the same planet, much less the same room. That or they got to where they couldn't stand to be in the same room together. Light hadn't known Matsuda for long, but his friend trusted and cared for him, and Light didn't want to see anything bad happen to the bond they shared.

"Light? Are you okay?"

Light shook his head at the sound of L's voice. "Yeah, just watching Tobi and Matsuda. I've never seen Tobi looking so serious."

L turned around to where he could see them and nodded. "It's about time they've had a little heart-to-heart talk. I've noticed they've seemed, I don't know, tense around each other."

"I have, too. And I don't like it."

"Nor do I. Even if they aren't romantically involved, they make each other happy. I don't want to see that gone."

Light grinned. "Aw, that's so sweet."

L scrunched his nose some. "Shut it."

Light laughed softly, and turned his attention back to Tobi. It seemed the talk was over. Tobi had laid his head against the chair and his eyes were closed. Sleep. That sounded like a great idea. Light felt a weight on his shoulder, and noticed that L had laid his head against Light's shoulder. His eyes were closed, but Light didn't think the vampire was asleep.

Light ran a hand through L's unruly hair. "What's our game plan?"

"To see a friend of mine," L said, eyes still closed. "From there, I don't know. I thought I could keep you safe. It seems I might have been wrong."

"Don't say that. He hasn't even touched me, yet. Nothing's gonna happen to me.

"I want to believe that as well, Light, but I can't help but think that if I hadn't told you all this, you wouldn't be in danger."

Light pulled L closer and placed a kiss to his lips. "No matter. I would've figured it out anyway. You know that. I'm with you until the end, wherever that takes us and no matter what that means. I won't quit on you now. I swear."

L smiled and rested his head against Light's shoulder again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. As if I wouldn't." Light heard L groan softly and caught a slightly pained look on the vampire's face. "What is it?"

"As soon as we get to London," L whispered, "I need to...feed."

A relaxed breath told Light that L was asleep. He turned and noticed the sun coming up and pulled a blanket from the compartment above them. As he spread the blanket over the exposed areas of L's body, he saw that Tobi was doing the same for Matsuda, then went back to sleep himself. Light laid his head against L's and soon, his tired mind allowed him sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L rubbed his temples as the four of them made their way through the airport, having already picked up their luggage. His head was pounding and he swore even his hair hurt. It was night again and his body was urging him to feed. Really, he wished it wouldn't. Not like he didn't know. Wasn't it enough that the humans surrounding them were making his gums throb? His head and body had to hurt as well? L sighed for what seemed like the tenth time within five minutes and cautiously looked around them, scanning for any potential threats. Seeing as how his Childe was too busy dealing with his human to pay much attention.

"Damn it, Matsuda! Leave my fuckin' hair alone!"

"You look like a slob, you idiot! I'm trying to fix it!"

"Well, hand me a mirror or something! I can do it myself! I'm not a kid! Don't go fixing my hair like some snooty parent!"

He watched as Light sat the stuff he was holding on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest, one brow raised as he rolled his eyes. "If it's not one thing with you two, it's another. We are in public, in case you haven't noticed. Do you think you two could at least act like you have some sense until we get to where we're going? I promise that once we aren't around a bunch of strangers who are all staring at us, you can both act like idiots all you like!"

L smirked some as he realized he didn't have to be the voice of reason this time. "I quite agree. My headache is worsening every time I hear you bicker. I'll be sure that you both have the same room and on the other side of the house from Light and I. That way, we don't have to hear it."

Matsuda grinned. "That means I can kill you, and no one will hear you screaming."

Tobi, who was staring at his reflection in the window, combed his fingers through his hair, his other hand rising to flip Matsuda off. "You like me too much to kill me." Light chuckled, making Tobi look over at him. "What?"

Light raised his hands. "I will only say that I choose not to comment on the screaming bit."

L snorted at the looks on their companions faces. "I do believe Light has been around Tobi for far too long." He sighed rather dramatically and looked out the darkened window. "We must go. I'm sure our ride is waiting for us."

Light nodded as he picked up his things and began to follow L outside, Tobi and Matsuda following behind him. "Who's taking us wherever we're going?"

L smiled some. "I won't really know until we get to the car. Sometimes it's Rayen, and sometimes it's Mari."

Light grinned. "So, this is a friend you see often then?"

"Not in the past few years. I've been in Japan, remember?"

His human nodded and shrugged. "So, they're drivers then? Your friend must be wealthy."

"He co-runs his orphanage with a long-time friend of his. But to answer your question, yes, they are his drivers and housekeepers, if you will. And yes, he is wealthy." L raised his voice some. "He is also elderly, so I would appreciate you knock off your antics for a while, instead of giving him a heart attack as I mentioned earlier." He paused half a second then sighed softly. "It's Rayen this time."

All eyes turned to the woman standing a few feet away from L. She was kind of short, petite. Light was sure she was no more big around than his pinky finger. She had ink black hair, and as they approached her, Light noticed her eyes were also a very dark color. Light's eyes traveled behind her and grew wide. However, before he could get anything out--

"Holy shit! L, I thought you said we were getting in a car. That's not a car, man! Th-that's a freakin' limo!"

L shook his head. "Yes, I realize you like the shiny, but please refrain from kissing it. I would rather not explain why there are impressions of your lips on the vehicle, okay?"

Tobi stuck his tongue out at him. "I wasn't planning on it."

"I'm glad, because that would have been an awkward conversation."

Everyone looked to the girl standing in front of the limo, and Rayen smiled, opening the door. "If you please. We have a bit of a ways to go."

Without thinking, L placed a friendly peck to the female's cheek, as he usually did. It wasn't until after he'd done it that he realized he didn't know how Light would feel about that. However, Light didn't say anything, and L proceeded to climb into the back seat. Light followed after him, then Tobi and Matsuda. After that, Rayen shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat, and they were off. The windows were tinted dark, and with it being night, L could hardly see anything out the window.

They were quiet for the most part. Only every now and then Tobi or Light would stir around, trying not to fidget so much. L could imagine that neither of them had ever ridden in a limo, and he figured it would make them restless with curiosity, but the two of them almost looked like two tigers in cages. They were anxious, he realized. He supposed that Tobi might have a slight clue as to where they were going, but he didn't think Matsuda had actually brought him here. His Childe wasn't one for keeping his mouth shut. It's why L had suggested he make Tobi his Confidant. Matsuda told him everything anyhow. Light, on the other hand, had just been forced into their world. He didn't have a clue where they were going, and he was very jumpy about it. L realized that it wasn't really fair to him. In the beginning, Light hadn't even believed in vampires, and now here he was, sucked into their lives suddenly enough to make his head spin.

Light had come a long way, L thought. He'd seemed to be able to ask all the right questions, and even some things, he figured out on his own. Light was a smart cookie, like himself, and that was just one thing that L adored about him. Light was logical, as he was, and could reason just as well. Then, the things that he didn't get on his own, L explained, and he took it in...just like that. Which usually brought on more questions. L smiled as he looked at the darkened window. His human would make a fine vampire someday. That is, if L was ever able to do it.

The smile vanished suddenly as L thought about the recent events. It would be one thing to turn Light if he wanted to be turned, but what if--what if he had no choice? What if it came down to letting Light die or turning him? What if Light was unable to make the decision on his own? Did that mean that L would have to choose to let Light die because it would be the right thing? But then, if he did that, who's to say that Light would've wanted to be turned and not die? The vampire shook his head of all his doubts and sneaked a glance at Light. One thing he was certain of was that Light had accepted his world far easier than he'd thought possible for a normal human college student. And if that wasn't a sign that perhaps Fate had more in store for Light than the average human, then L didn't know what was. However, L would rather Light be in a situation where he could choose, and L not have to make that life-changing choice for him. The vampire sighed and made a mental note to talk to Light about it later, once everyone was settled in.

"We are here," Rayen's voice floated back to them.

Tobi and Light both set their attentions to the outside, trying to maybe guess where they were. L noticed a small smile on Matsuda's face, and shook his head. Matsuda hadn't been here for a while, like L, but Matsuda missed these trips the most. He and L had always come by while Matsuda was still a Fledgling. But since they had both gone back to Japan, Matsuda hadn't been back. L hadn't even been.

Rayen drove the limo up the driveway and turned the key, pulling it out. Not too long after, the door was open once again, and they began to file out. Rayen led them into the house in front of them, after Mari came out and helped with the bags. Light chose to grab the suitcase, because it did have most of their stuff in it, and it was as though L had packed a small elephant in it. L hid a smile at this, as Light had no way of knowing that both females were vampires. His human was quite the gentleman.

Rayen and Mari seated them in the dining room, along with their luggage, and both smiled as Rayen spoke again. "He knew you were coming, and will be in shortly." And with that, they both left the room.

Tobi put his arms up on the table and assumed a bored expression as he propped up on one. "So, you guys wanna tell us just where the hell we are?"

Matsuda grinned. "You don't remember? Sure, you've never been here, but I've spoken of it before."

"It?"

"This place, duh."

L looked over at Light, who had his eyes on one of the various paintings scattered through the house. "Light, I hadn't realized you liked art."

Light jumped slightly and smiled. "I do. I may not understand it, but I appreciate it anyhow. You don't have to understand something to like it, right?"

L shook his head, wondering if his human knew just how true his words were. "That is very true, Light. And as for your question, Tobi. You will find out soon enough."

The blond grumbled, making Light snicker, then they were quiet again. Too quiet. L watched as Light and Tobi exchanged a rather mischievous look, and wondered what the two of them were plotting. He was sure that he and Matsuda were on the receiving end and would find out soon enough.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light finally became calm enough that he sat down at the table with L and Matsuda. Tobi soon followed after, making sure to flick Matsuda on the ear, making the younger vampire yelp loudly. Of course, the door decided to swing open at that moment, making sure they all knew that whoever was on the other side heard Matsuda yell.

The first person that came through was Rayen, who was wearing a small grin. She held the door, and through it came and elderly looking man. Light knew from what L had said before that this was the person they were coming to see. He wore a suit and was very quiet as he came into the room and sat down at the end of the table, closest to them. Light saw L shift and suddenly became very anxious.

He gently nudged the vampire, who jumped slightly, bringing a shocked look to Light's face. "Who is that?" he whispered.

L shook his head. "In a minute," he whispered back.

"It's been a while, Lawliet."

All eyes turned to the man sitting at the end. Light frowned as L chuckled. "Yes, well, I've been preoccupied. You of course, know Matsuda."

The man smiled and nodded. "How could I forget?"

Matsuda pouted and L went on. "The human beside him is Tobi Donnoven, his Confidant, and the one with me is Light Yagami. Gentlemen, this is Quillish Wammy, also known as Watari. He is a very close friend of mine, and has helped me with Mikami many times."

Watari frowned at L. "Is he what this is all about? I know you sounded upset when you called me, but I thought that you had gotten away from him for good."

L shook his head. "I didn't. I never will. And right now, I can't do anything about it. He is after my human, but he hasn't put his hands on him, yet. You've always had good advice for me."

"So, this is the human that made L flip in mid-flight," he replied. "How do you know that he's after him?"

Matsuda rolled his eyes. "Grandsire had been killing males about the same age as B and L said they all looked exactly like him. Up until the most recent murder. He looked like Light. Why the change? He knows, Watari. That's the only explanation."

Watari shook his head. "You always seem to get yourself into all kinds of trouble. So, if he's in so much trouble, why don't you leave? I'm sure the trouble would pass should you leave him be."

A low growl rumbled through the room, and Light kicked L under the table. He shook his head. "That isn't an option anymore."

Tobi yawned. "Can I ask a question? It's been bugging me."

Matsuda raised a brow. "Unless it's inappropriate."

"Are you a vampire or what? I've gotten to where I can tell. I mean, I think the girls are, but you, I'm not sure about."

Matsuda groaned, but to everyone's surprise, Watari let out a laugh. "Actually, I'm quite human. Lawliet asked only once if I would consider it. That way, he would always have somewhere to go. However, I will be dead and gone by the time he has no need of me. That is, unless Mikami hasn't been killed by that time."

Tobi sighed. "Which can't be done right now. It's not right though. Considering L and B were Mated. I don't understand."

"It wasn't Law then, Tobi," L replied. "However, now it is. But because it happened before, it doesn't count."

Light frowned. "Hello? The new human is lost."

Tobi chuckled. "May I?" L and Matsuda nodded and Tobi began to explain. "Vampire Code number 67, Chapter 43, Section 5 states: '_Should a Childe fight against their Sire to the death when the Sire has committed no crime against the Childe, that Childe shall be sentenced to death. However, if the Sire has taken something equal to life, i.e. the Childe's Mate, blood sibling, or Sired sibling, the death of the Sire is justifiable by law, and the Childe shall receive no punishment.'_ It's bullshit, if you ask me."

"So," Light said, trying to understand, "basically, as long as he doesn't do anything to you directly, you can't touch him?"

Matsuda nodded. "Not without being punished by the Regulators, no."

"Well, Tobi's right, that's bullshit," Light answered, surprising them all. "With that, it means that Mikami can torture L all he wants, but can't do anything about it. However, I can also see the reason behind that. It keeps the Childe from taking their anger out on their Sire for turning them."

"And? In some cases, I can see why they would. Like if they were turned against their will."

Matsuda snorted. "That is highly frowned upon."

Tobi shrugged. "But it's not against the Laws. There's a big hole in the Regulators' logic. There are also no Laws protecting a Childe from their Sire. The Sire is free to do as they please, so long as it doesn't cross the Code 67 line."

Light sighed. "No sense in just killing because you don't like the decision. Once you're a vampire, it's done. You can't go back to being human, no matter whether you kill the person that made you or not. And that's why they have that Law, Tobi. Killing your Sire just because you can won't make you human again. If they have a problem with being a vampire, then there are ways to get around it. Walk out into the sunlight or stake yourself. What the hell ever. But they won't do that, which only makes them cowards. They just want a reason to complain."

No one said anything for a few seconds after Light's short speech. Light began to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all when L nodded. "I agree. With most of it. Only because I believe there should be more Laws to protect a Childe. The only reason, I believe, that they're aren't, is because a Sire is supposed to be responsible for their Childe. It should be all the protection they need. The Regulators don't make exceptions, and it's because of that, that you're so angry."

Matsuda nodded. "I was fortunate enough to have a Sire that actually cared for my well-being and thought enough to teach me what could and couldn't do."

Watari smiled. "Which is something that neither Light nor Tobi will have to worry about when they are turned; because I'm sure that you'll both take care of them."

Tobi shook his head. "Matsuda won't turn me. I'm doomed to run around with him as a human the rest of my life. I'm his Confidant, so he has no reason to turn me. When I die, he'll find another." He shrugged.

Matsuda smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't talk like that. Even though you aggravate the piss out of me, I'd miss you. And did we not make the agreement to turn you if your life was in danger?"

"Yeah, but with you hovering over me like a hawk, that's likely to never happen. And then I'll be gone before you know it."

Watari raised a brow and looked over at L and Light. "Are you sure that's not his human?"

L nodded and Light grinned. _See? Even Watari can see it. When will the two of you figure it out?_ "They deny it, but we wonder."

Watari nodded. "So, when will you be turning your human, Lawliet?"

Light coughed some, making L chuckle. "I can't answer that for fear Light will tell me to turn him now. But when I decide he's ready, then I will do so. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"B was still human, Lawliet."

"And proving that I waited too long."

"Excuse me," Light said. "Why does he keep calling you that?"

"That's my name, Light. Well, it was before I started going by L. It was a ditch attempt to keep Mikami from finding me; however, you now know that it didn't work." He smiled slightly. "You may start calling me that, if you like, but I'd prefer only if we're alone."

Light kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I'd like that."

"I know that it may seem stupid now that Mikami knows who I am, but there are others that I'd rather not know who I am either. And if they did know, your life wouldn't be the only one in danger. They would be after Tobi and Matsuda as well, and possibly even Watari."

Light gasped. "Why?"

"To sever every connection I have. As you may have noticed, I'm not exactly the same as my Sire. And nor is Matsuda. While we have Laws that prevent us from just throwing dead humans about, there are no Laws saying that we can't dispose of them discretely. Neither Matsuda nor I kill the humans we feed from. We still have a conscience, I suppose you could say. There are vampires that would just love to corrupt that. To make us nothing more than monsters. Because we value life."

"You know, I just had a thought," Tobi said, coming back into the conversation.

"Let me mark the calendar," Matsuda replied, grinning.

Tobi stuck his tongue out at him and continued. "Have the other vampires not realized that if they keep killing off the humans, that eventually, there won't be anymore? What'll they do then? Feed off cows."

L and Matsuda both shivered, making faces of disgust, before L answered. "I don't think that they care. They think that there will always be humans on the Earth, so they don't care. Every five seconds of the day, somewhere one human is being born, another is dying, and one is being brought across as a vampire."

Light sighed. "That's a terrible kind of logic, L."

"But it's true. It very well may be a terrible way to think, but so long as they think like that, they have the idea that there will always be humans to feed from. It doesn't matter if they kill a few here or kill a few there. There will always be enough to replace the ones lost."

"It's amazing that the vampires haven't over populated the planet."

Tobi nodded. "That thought has crossed my mind before, but I guess with the Regulators taking out all the wild ones, it all works out somehow." He yawned and shook his head. "Damn..."

Matsuda patted his head and Tobi laid his head over onto the vampire's shoulder. "You'll be okay."

Watari smiled. "I'll be happy to show you where you'll be sleeping. It is getting late...even for someone living a vampire's hours."

L shook his head. "Would it be okay for Rayen to? I-uh...need to do something before I settle in."

Light raised a brow. "Don't bother, I've cracked your code. And I can take care of that."

"Light, you are--"

"Ah! Don't argue with me, L. It's not going to work this time."

Matsuda groaned. "Is there any way we could get a room across the house from them?"

Tobi laughed. "Yeah, because I'd like to actually get some sleep."

"Hush, you," Light said, then turned his attention back to L.

L shook his head again. "I'm not going to argue, Light. The decision is made. I am not going to feed from you."

Light stood as Watari did and narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that when we get there, hmm?"

Tobi grinned. "Oooh, you know, I think I might wanna see this. Light's gonna win. Watch."

Rayen raised a brow at L and walked to the door, opening it. "L finally has his hands full."

L growled. "That's right, you all laugh it up now."

Light and Tobi exchanged a look and began to push L out the door. "Rayen," Light said, "show me to mine and L's room first, please?"

Matsuda started laughing, causing Tobi to smirk at him. "You're next."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After L was manhandled into his and Light's room, he leaned against the bedroom wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Light hadn't said anything, and L could sense the nervousness coming off him. He wondered how Light thought he was going to be able to feed him in that condition.

"Well, Light, what now?"

Light waved a hand at him. "You act like I thought this through."

L sighed softly. "May I show you something?"

His human frowned but came to him with trust in his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

When he got close enough, L nuzzled his neck, taking in the scent of the blood flowing under his skin. He felt his fangs lengthen and he gently scraped them over the pulse in Light's neck, feeling it speed up. Light's blood began to call to him and L let out low growl as he gently sank his fangs into the skin in front of him. Light let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan. L turned them and pressed Light against the wall, getting as close to him as he could, not once pulling his fangs from his human's neck. Light's blood was like fire running down his throat and he wanted to feed from him forever.

L whimpered and snaked a hand into Light's hair, gripping it and pulling his head back more as his fangs slid deeper. Light groaned and started to squirm against him. He knew what being fed from felt like, and with Light having pure veins, he could only imagine what Light was feeling. L was feeling something similar to euphoria and he wanted nothing more than to hold onto the feeling as long as he could. However, the logical side of him knew that he couldn't for fear of killing his human. Light's body began to relax against him, and L pulled his fangs from his neck, lightly sliding his tongue along the marks, sealing them.

Light shook his head and groaned, leaning fully against the wall. "Oh, wow. I feel...a little dizzy."

"You look like crap."

His human laughed tiredly. "Gee, thanks, L. See if you get this again. No sex for you, ever."

"That's not even close to funny." L slipped one of Light's arms around his shoulders. "Here, let me help you to the bed."

"Who said I was joking? Yes, the bed would be good."

L helped him walk and gently laid him down, climbing in beside him. Light turned and laid his head on L's chest.

"Hang on..." Light frowned and put his hand against L's chest. "You have a heartbeat."

"Well, yes. I just fed, after all. It's why feeding is so closely related to sex."

L smirked some as Light blushed. "Wh-what?"

"Well, Light," L replied, struggling to keep a straight face, "what causes a man to have an erection? It's because of the blood flow to--"

Light clamped his hand over L's mouth. "I know what causes it. What's your point?"

"No heartbeat, no blood flow."

"We are not having this conversation. This is what I get for being curious."

L raised a brow. "And of course if there's no blood flow, there's no--"

Light groaned. "Goodnight, L."

"Morning, Light. It's morning."

"Ugh!"

**TBC... of course.**

**I had a bit of a time getting this chapter out. I lost my muse for a while, then gained it back. I'm working on the next chapter now. Hope you enjoyed. See you next time!**


	8. Some Realizations Cause Fights

**Warnings: **** Slight language, bit of violence. I think that's about it.**

**Author Notes: **** I want to apologize. I know I said this wouldn't take as long as it has, however I had some issues I had to deal with concerning this fic. Mostly with this chapter. I don't know how most of you feel about the Matsuda/Tobi bits that have been making themselves more noticeable, but I've realized that while this story is mainly about L and Light, I cannot cut these parts out. I was trying to do so this whole time and wasn't able to move forward, because my muses simply refused. And so here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** See chapter 2.

* * *

**

_The next night..._

Tobi groaned as he a shift on the other side of the bed, causing him to lift his head sleepily. Matsuda was crawling back into his side. Tobi nearly fell back asleep before blinking rapidly. _Wait... Where the hell has he been?_

"Matsuda?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

Tobi yawned and turned on his side to face the vampire. "Where did you go?"

"As if I have to tell you everything," he replied. "If you must know, I went to check on Light. L... actually did it."

_That_ got his attention, making him sit up. "What? Isn't that a bit dangerous? Was he not thinking clearly? I mean, he tried to kill Light last time!"

Matsuda pressed a finger to his Confidant's lips. "Ah, but Grandsire was inside his mind then, too. Without that push, L did just fine, it seems."

Tobi nodded, satisfied with that. "So, how is he?"

"Still sleeping. He slept all day, and L wants him left alone."

"Wait...he's still asleep? Why? Is that normal?"

The vampire smirked. "Light had pure veins. In other words his veins are -were- untapped." His hand slipped under Tobi's chin, tipping it up so that his index finger slid over the beating pulse in the human's neck. "I believe you remember what your first time was like?"

_Boy, do I._ "Yes. It was... intense. It felt, really good, actually. I remember being exhausted and dizzy."

Matsuda nodded. "You actually slept for a couple of days, if I remember right. So, you have nothing to worry about."

Tobi pulled away from the vampire's grip. "I'd better not. Light's my best friend. Don't think for a second I wouldn't-"

"What?" Matsuda interrupted with a snort. "Exactly what would you do against L, hmm?"

"I- I... I'm not sure, but I'd think of something!"

The vampire let out an amused chuckle. "Right." At Tobi's glare, Matsuda rolled his eyes. "I should think you wouldn't be this careless."

Tobi pouted, shaking his head. "Like you care."

Matsuda's hand slid under his chin again, making him have to look into the vampire's eyes, which were glowing red. "Must I tell you time and time again? I won't lose you. I won't allow you to put yourself in danger."

Tobi shivered under the stare and squeezed his eyes shut. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"That thing you do, when you want me to agree. It's almost like putting me under, and you know I hate that."

Matsuda frowned and shook his head, eyes returning to their natural color. "You know I wouldn't do that unless I had to."

"Yeah, well, that's just what it felt like. That first time when we met..."

The vampire snickered. "Teach you to pick fights with people."

Tobi snorted. "Teach you to fly in front of humans."

"I believe that point goes to Tobi," a new voice said from the door.

Tobi let out an indignant cry and flew under the covers. "I'm not dressed!"

Rayen snickered, walking over. "Makes me wonder, then, why you have no clothes on."

"I have boxers on, for crying out loud!"

Matsuda rolled his eyes. "Then why are you throwing a fit?" He looked over at Rayen who was still snickering at Tobi. "Was there something you needed?"

Rayen shook her head. "Not in so many words. Watari sent me on rounds to check on everyone. The cameras hadn't shown anyone moving around, and usually L is up by now. Your room is just closer than theirs."

Tobi blinked, coming out. "Cameras?"

"That might be because L is in his room still, watching over Light," Matsuda replied, ignoring his Confidant. "He fed from Light last night, and he's still sleeping. L won't leave him right now."

Rayen nodded. "I understand." She grinned. "I can't believe he got brave enough to do it. I... I never thought L would ever find anyone after..." she trailed off into silence.

Matsuda nodded. "I know. If I hadn't Seen him happy again, I wouldn't have believed it either."

Tobi cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me! Cameras?"

"Only in the halls and the bigger areas and rooms. Why? Have you and Matsuda been doing things in here we need not know about?"

Tobi groaned as he felt his face turn completely red. "Make her go away."

"No," Matsuda answered. "She amuses me."

The female vampire smirked and looked Tobi over. "So, tell me Matsuda, when are you going to lay claims on this human? Heaven knows, you've kept him long enough to be Mated."

"Gah! What is with you and trying to throw me and him together? There is nothing! Do you understand? Nothing!"

"That's funny..." Rayen said, trailing off some. "That's a big declaration coming from you, Tobi. You, the person that spends almost every minute with Matsuda. The one that sleeps in his bed with no fear, no doubts, and no problems. And also the one who probably knows Matsuda better than L does." She walked off from the bed, heading towards the door, then turned back to them. "I'd re-think that if I was you."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Tobi lost and confused. He frowned and hung his head, thinking. The words Rayen had just said were echoing through his mind, and suddenly he found himself glad that Matsuda's power wasn't Telepathy.

"I don't know that I like that look on your face, Tobi. What's on your mind?"

Tobi shook his head and looked over at the vampire, unsuccessfully removing the confused face. "I, uh... I-I don't know." He stopped and looked over at the door where Rayen had been standing. And even though he said nothing, Matusda seemed to understand.

"That? Don't take that seriously. She was messing around. Like she always does with you. Come on."

"I-I don't think so. Not that last bit. Think about it." He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat. "Everything she just said is true."

"I cannot believe she actually got you thinking about this. Tobi, what the hell? On a normal day, you'd have never given it a second thought."

"Are you denying it?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm writing it off. I'm telling you, she wasn't being serious about it."

Tobi raised a brow. "Is that it, or are you afraid of what'll happen if I believe her?"

"I'm not afraid. I just know better than you."

Tobi snorted. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going back to sleep. If you decide to go out on a midnight stroll again, don't wake me up this time."

"Goodnight to you, too."

As Tobi began to drift off again, there was no answer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light made a small, distressed noise in his sleep, making L stop his pacing and go over to him. His human's eyes were moving under the lids, and L knew he was dreaming. He just wished he knew about what. L had been very careful to keep any of his memories from flowing to Light while he fed. However, for the past hour or so, Light had been dreaming and making such desperate sounds that L wondered if some of the more violent parts of his past had gotten to him.

He just knew that his human wouldn't wake right now. He was too far under, and his body was resting from the exhaustion. Light would wake when his body was done gathering its energy, and, unfortunately, not a moment before. He wished he would. He'd silently begged for it. Those sounds were never meant to be torn from Light's throat. Never. To think that something was causing him such pain mentally, when his body was so exhausted physically, made L want break something. At this point, there was nothing that he could do.

"Law-liet?"

L twisted where he was sitting on the bed so that he could see his human fully. "Hey, I'm here."

Light smiled softly. "So, I see? Have you been there the whole time?"

"Not exactly. I did get up and pace every now and then."

"So, that's a yes?"

"That's a yes."

His human laughed softly, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "I thought so. And I bet every time I made a sound you rushed over here, thinking something was wrong."

L raised a brow, not daring to consider just how well Light had gotten to know him. "You were making pained sounds in your sleep. Like you were hurt or terrified. Yes, I would worry."

Light's face fell and he winced slightly. "I'm sorry. Bad joke."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad that you're joking. It just means you're better now, and I can stop worrying so much."

His human smiled again and L swore his heart thumped. "That's good. You shouldn't worry so much. I'm not that fragile."

L tipped his head, looking thoughtful. "You are to me. You can be hurt so much easier than I. And...and I hate that. I don't like it when things cause you pain and I can do nothing about it."

Light yawned softly, then raised a brow. "Turn me. You won't have that problem anymore."

"Ah, Light. That's where you're wrong. I'd still be just as worried about you as a new-born as I would you as a human."

"Turn me anyhow," Light answered.

L took in the challenging look in Light's eyes and shook his head, grinning. "Don't tempt me."

"Is it going to get me my way?"

"Doubtful."

Light snapped his fingers. "Damn."

L laughed softly. "That was a good try, though." He paused, looking his human over again. "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Light shook his head, confused. "No. This is the first time that's ever happened. I've always been able to remember at least something from my dreams or nightmares, but this... No, there's nothing. My mind is blank."

Well, that was certainly weird, all things considered. "Hmm, well, nothing we can do about that now, I suppose. I, for one, am glad you don't remember whatever it was."

"Agreed."

There was a knock on the door, and L mentally cursed. "I'll get it."

Light grinned. "Yes, because it's not like you're going to let me, right?"

L got up and walked over to the door. "Too right I'm not." He opened it, and raised a brow. "Hello, Tobi."

Tobi's eyes were on the floor. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I kinda need to talk to Light. It's important."

L looked over at Light, who looked completely shocked, and they both nodded. L was equally surprised. Tobi had never acted like this before. So...defeated. He looked very near tears, if L was being honest. "You're not interrupting. Come on in, Tobi." He backed up to let Tobi in, and when the other human walked in, L turned back to Light. "I'll leave you two for a bit. I need to check on something."

Light pouted, but nodded again. "Alright, not too long, okay?"

L smiled. "I promise."

With that, the vampire left them. He had a feeling he needed to go and check on his Childe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light motioned for Tobi to sit on the side of the bed, seeing as how his friend was standing off to the side. And rather awkwardly at that. "L has a strict, no me getting up rule. Sit."

Tobi nodded, and did as he was told. "Light..."

"What's on your mind, Tobi?"

The other human bit down on his lip, then sighed softly. "Matsuda."

Light frowned and tipped his head. "You'll have to give me more than that. I'm not a mind reader."

Tobi snickered softly. "I know. I'm sorry. Just, you and I have been friends a long time."

"That's right, we have."

"And I want to be able to ask you about anything."

Light smiled. "Which you can do. I dunno that I'll have an answer, but ask."

Tobi nodded and took a deep breath. "I want to ask you if you're in love with L."

Light blinked...then blinked again. "Ah...heh. I-I don't have an answer to that."

His friend raised a brow. "I'm sure you do, if you think about it. I've never known you to take spontaneous flights to London for anyone else, before. Or drop out of school."

Light frowned and drew his knees to his chest. "I suppose that's true, but I've never really thought about that. L doesn't love me."

Tobi's jaw dropped. "Dear g- are you really that dense?"

"No, I'm not Tobi. It's not fantasy world we live in, despite what's going on. People just don't fall in love all of a sudden."

"...Then how do explain what's happened to me?"

Light did frown then. "What in hell are you going on about?"

Tobi dropped his gaze again. "I think I'm in love."

Light grinned and sat up straighter, resting his chin on his knees. "Really? Who's the lucky girl?"

"...Guy."

"Wha-what guy? Are you serious?"

Tobi winced and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh, god. It's Matsuda, isn't it?"

"Is it bad?"

Light smirked some and shook his head. "No, I just think it's about time the two of you realized it, is all."

"Two of us?"

"Yeah, he's obviously head over heels for you. Can see it when he looks at you."

Tobi sighed. "Then you see something that's not there."

Light stared at his friend in disbelief. "How can you tell me what I can and can't see?"

"Because Matsuda was kind enough to tell me himself that he doesn't love me. He was quite serious about it."

"Yeah, then he lied to you. What got you to thinking about this anyway?"

"Something Rayen said earlier when she was in our room with us."

Light nodded. "Good. When I see her later, I'll thank her. Look, I dunno what Matsuda thinks he's trying to pull, but believe me, he loves you."

'What do I do?"

"Make him believe it, Tobi."

Tobi sighed and nodded, getting up. "If only it was that easy."

"It's not. I know, but you have to try. Don't give up that easily."

The other human walked to the door, opening it. "You tell me that, then won't take your own advice. Don't tell me what I can and can't see. L loves you. And I can see how you feel about him. Tell him now. It may be too late later."

Tobi walked out then. Light frowned, getting up. "Hey! Wait!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L sighed as he knocked on his Childe's door. The sense that something wasn't right, loomed over him, and he wanted to know what it was...ten minutes ago.

"Yeah?"

"It's me. Open the door. Now."

Within two seconds, the door was open and Matsuda was standing there, eyes a deep red. "You didn't have to go all commanding Sire on me. I thought you were Tobi."

L shoved past his Childe. "What would that have mattered?"

"I don't want to see him."

"And why is that?"

Matsuda growled softly. "That isn't your business."

L growled back, louder, turning on Matsuda. "When he involves _my_ human, yes it is my business."

"He went to Light?"

"Who did you think he'd go to? He obviously can't go to you. You're acting like a bloody idiot!"

Matsuda growled again, this time louder than L had before. "He's the one acting like an idiot!"

L glared. "How? What's he done that you scolded him to nearly crying?"

The younger vampire moved past L, bumping their shoulders together. "I told you that was none of your business."

L grabbed his Childe's shoulder, his voice calming. "Matsuda, I want to h-"

Matsuda wrenched his shoulder from L's hand and turned, his eyes glowing, and threw his arm out. His idea was to bring his fist across L's jaw. Would've worked if L hadn't ducked. As it was, L did duck, and brought his foot up with learned instinct and landed his kick over Matsuda's chest, sending the vampire to the floor. L thought he would stay down, but being the young, hostile vampire he was, Matsuda didn't have that common sense yet. Matsuda jumped up and came at L again, throwing punches that the older vampire easily dodged. And when L had finally had enough, he landed another kick. This time he put more force into it and sent his Childe across the room.

There was the faint sound of the door coming open and shutting again, but L paid it no mind as he marched across the room, his growl growing louder with each step. Matsuda stood again but before he could do anything, L grabbed him and threw him against the wall, making sure he couldn't move as he locked his own now red eyes on his Childe's.

"Don't you _ever_ challenge me again."

Matsuda lowered his eyes and let out a soft distressed sound. "Yes, Sire."

L let him go, satisfied, and turned to the door where Light and Tobi were standing. "You," he said, pointing to Light. "What are you doing up?"

Light raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Because I'm an adult and can do what I want. And because I came with Tobi to talk to Matsuda. Seems you beat us to it."

Matsuda growled, making L turn to glare at him. "I don't want to talk to Tobi."

L watched as Tobi's head fell and his eyes closed, as if he was in pain. Light stepped forward and snorted. "Coward. He wants to talk to you about this. You're running like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs."

L had to agree with his human there. "Light how do you feel?"

Light smiled some. "I feel fine. I promise."

"Good. We're leaving."

He blinked. "We're...what?"

"There is a small park near-by, and I am taking you there. Now." L growled and looked from Tobi to Matsuda. "You two had better get your shit sorted out and do it now. We can not afford to have you fighting. If you can't seem to work it out, I will cheerfully shove my foot up both of your arses and send you home. Am I understood?"

They both nodded as L moved towards Light and Tobi moved towards Matsuda. Light sent Tobi a small smile as he walked out. L followed behind him, pausing only a second to look at his Childe, then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Once out in the hallway, Light raised a brow. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

L nodded. "As soon as we get out of here. I feel caged."

His human nodded. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

The vampire sighed softly, taking Light's hand in his own, and led him out of the house. "For all our sakes, I hope so."

* * *

**And there's that. Heh, TBC, as usual. Let me know what yall are thinking, leave a review.**


	9. Sibling Rivalry and Big Decisions

**Warnings:**** Guys kissing? Do I really need to list that one at this point?**

**Author Notes:**** First, I cannot express how deeply I apologize for taking so long. Within this span of time I've had writer's block, family troubles, and I have moved...again. However, we are almost at the end. Those of you that have stayed with me, I appreciate it. It means a lot. Second, I have re-read this chapter 3 times now. I can plainly see what it says, and any person that compares this to Twilight will be ignored. I have had these ideas about vampires long before that wannabe vampire series ever became popular. So, you've been warned about that. Everyone else, enjoy!**

**Dislcalimer: **** See chapter 2.**

* * *

Light walked beside L in silence as the still partly-fuming vampire all but stomped down the sidewalk. A small sigh escaped him and he reached out for L's hand, lacing their fingers together. L jumped slightly at the touch, but he didn't pull away. Light considered that as a good sign. However, other than that L didn't do anything else. They reached the park a few minutes after that and L let go of Light's hand to hop on2 a swing. Light walked up behind the vampire, wrapping his arms around him, another sigh slipping out.

"I'm sorry."

Light looked down at L who had his eyes on the floor. "Hm? What for?"

L waved a hand. "For...all that. I don't like that you saw me that angry."

"There seems to be a lot you don't want me to see about you." Light shook his head and walked around to L's front, kneeling down. "I don't care. From the looks of it, Matsuda started it to begin with, and he's a big boy. I'm not worried about that. From the instant you told me what you were, I could've walked, but I didn't. I stayed. You have got to stop trying to protect me from every little thing."

L smiled some and nodded. "How about the person trying to kill you? Can I protect you from that?"

"Oh, now that I can make an exception for. If protecting me means beating the hell out of your Sire, then by all means, be my guest."

There was a small laugh, and Light found himself relieved. "I'll hit him extra hard for you."

Now, Light was laughing. "Good. Tear him to bits." When L's eyes widened, Light shrugged. "I figure he deserves it. He's put you through enough. You kill him, that's it. He's gone. Can't bother you anymore." That point was when Light realized it. "But you can't do that unless he does something to me, can you?"

L shook his head. "I was wondering when you'd think of that. No, I can't. Because of the Law they passed. And if I have to deal with him the rest of my life, it's a small price to pay to keep him away from you."

"So, what? We're just going to run until I die? L, I don't know if I can live like that."

L winced and Light wished he'd kept his mouth shut on that one. "I could let you go."

Light shook his head rapidly and leans forward, laying his head in L's lap. "That's not what I want. I want to be with you. You know how I feel about having to look over my shoulder. The idea isn't appealing to me is all. But I'll do it. For you, anything."

The vampire smiled and leaned down to kiss Light's cheek, making a pink color rise to the human's face. "I knew it would be alright."

"Huh?"

Light allowed L to use a finger to tip his head up, so they were looking eye to eye. "I knew it would be alright to fall in love with you."

Light's eyes widened. "D-wha?"

There was a chuckle from L, and the vampire stroked his thumb over Light's cheek. "As if it was something I could control."

"Say it."

"I love you, Light."

Light leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to L's lips. "I love you, too."

This time it was L's eyes that widened, and he moved back in to kiss Light, one hand moving to cup the back of his human's head so that he couldn't move back. Light let out a soft startled sound, but relaxed and kissed back, parting his lips when L nipped at him. L flicked his tongue forward, touching it to the tip of Light's. Just as Light felt his breath hitch, L moved back and laid kisses down his human's neck, pausing momentarily to take in a shuddered breath. Light smiled and tipped his head back, pulling a whimper from L.

"Oooh, he's a cute one! Share him!"

Light jumped, startled. "The hell?"

There was a low growl and Light looked up at L to see that his eyes had gone red and his fangs were bared. "Light, behind me. Now."

Light didn't hesitate. He'd never heard L growl a command to him like that. Knew he never would without reason. So, he did as L asked and stood straight, walking around behind him as the vampire stood from the swing.

Light took his chance to look the intruder over. She was a blonde girl dressed in an all black. Her cheery nature seemed to conflict attitude her clothes set off, and the first thought that went through Light's mind was that she looked completely harmless...until he saw the fangs. Then he understood everything. This girl was a vampire. And apparently someone L knew, someone he wasn't on good terms with.

"What do you want, Misa?"

The girl pouted. "Aw, that's mean Lawli. I just wanted to see the new pet that you've made our Sire so angry with. And to see if you'd share."

Light raised a brow and tipped his head, muttering, "Good luck with that."

L shushed him and made and irritated sound. "First, do not call me that. Second, he is not my pet. Third, no I will not share."

Light barely blinked and the girl was gone. L had turned, a low growl rumbling through the quiet, and Light felt a brush against his neck.

"Not even a drop?" Misa purred so close, too close, to Light's ear.

L's foot came flying just past Light's head, making Misa jump back. "No, not a single drop."

Suddenly a look of comprehension fell over her face and she growled. "You know better than this. You belong to him."

"I do not! I have never belonged to him, and I will never!"

"You will never be free of him, Lawli. He made you!"

As another growl tore from L's throat, Light made a point to move from between the two. "Just because he took my life away, doesn't mean he owns it."

She smirked and Light's mouth nearly fell open as she began to levitate. "You will soon find out."

"Misa, don't you dare!"

"I look forward to seeing you again, human."

Light's eyes went to the sky as he watched her fly. Regular humans, just didn't see things like that every day. He let out a yelp when L picked him up bridal-style and pouted.

"I can walk, you know. Quit carrying me like a girl."

"I am not carrying you. We are flying. Hold on to me."

Light nodded and looped his arms around L's neck. "I'm ready."

L quickly scanned the area then took to the sky. They didn't say anything on the way, and when L slammed the doors open and sat Light down, everyone came running in to see what was going on.

"Matsuda, get our stuff together. Now."

Tobi frowned and looked Light over. "Why? What's going on?"

L growled. "Eyes off. Enough people have been staring at him tonight." Matsuda came back, carrying his and Tobi's duffle bags. "We're leaving. As soon as we can."

Tobi raised a brow, but it was Matsuda that asked. "Why?"

L sighed softly. "By now, Mikami knows where we are. Knows where Light is. I cannot take the chance of him coming here to get him and possibly hurting Watari. Even with the girls here, it's still too risky, and-"

There were three loud pops and three more people were standing in the room. L and Matsuda immediately dropped to a bow. One of the strangers cleared their throat and nodded before the two vampires rose again. Light looked over at Tobi, raising a brow. The other human scrunched his nose and went to Matsuda's side. L's eyes flicked over to him and Light nodded, making his way to L.

"Your Sire is causing severe problems for us, Lawliet."

L lowered his eyes a second, then raised them again. "He hasn't killed anyone here."

The one spoke again. "Obviously, you haven't been watching your T.V., if you have one, that is."

Another smirked and bit off a piece of what looked like chocolate, to Light. "He's gone postal, it would seem. There are four dead. And amazingly enough, they look just like...him."

L let out a low growl, making the three's eyes widen. "He is not at fault."

The last one, who was holding hands with the blond chocolate eater, laughed. "We're not here to take him away, Lawliet. We're here to help. This is what we do. I know that you have a very dim view of us, but I promise, we're not all the same."

The first stepped forward a bit, white strands of hair curled around his finger. "I am the London Regulator Near. My Sire is the London Overseer Gevanni."

The second stopped chomping his chocolate just long enough to move beside Near. "I am the London Regulator Mello. My Sire is also Gevanni."

The third smiled as Mello spoke, then stepped beside him, taking his hand again. "I am the London Regulator Matt. My Sire is the London Regulator Mello."

Light didn't know where his burst of courage came from, but he really wished it hadn't. "So, what're you doing here?"

Mello looked amused and Matt nudged him. Near shot them both a look that made them knock it off. It sort of reminded Light of how L did with Tobi and Matsuda. Near looked from L to Light. "We are here for you, human. Our Sire has given us a...job, for lack of a better word. We are assisting in keeping you safe. Enough humans have been killed in the name of his revenge."

L frowned and tipped his head. "I don't mean to be rude, but since when do Regulators and even the Overseers care about a vampire killing humans? While neither I nor my childe do so, this is what vampires do. They are o-"

Near held up a hand, making L pause. 'There is a difference, Lawliet. Most vampires follow our Laws. They kill for food. Most of them get by now without killing. Even so, they are sure to hide the bodies. They don't string them out in the open for cops to find, and they certainly don't uselessly kill for revenge unless they've turned into Rogues. I don't think that's what has happened here, and so when he is caught, he will go through trial."

Tobi snorted. "You have Laws about proper killing procedure?"

Matt turned to him, grinning. "Yes, we do."

"Of course, because things aren't bad enough."

Matsuda flicked his nose. "Can you be a little respectful?"

Matt chuckled and shook his head. "Fear not. He's not stepping over any bounds. Curiosity and childish natures are valued among vampires. Or do you not remember, Matsuda?"

Matsuda's jaw clenched, but to his credit, he didn't say anything. Tobi bit his lip and nudged the vampire, making him relax again, slowly.

L let out a soft growl. "I know that you are not implying what I think you are."

Matt raised a brow. "I know full well under what conditions you brought him over. I was implying no such thing."

Light frowned. "'Scuse me. New human is lost again."

Both Matsuda and L answered that one. "Never you mind."

He pouted but nodded and let it go. "Alright, fine."

Tobi scrunched his nose. "Don't worry. I have no idea either. And I am not childish."

L, Light, and Matsuda turned to him, each with a brow raised. Light snorted. "No, not at all."

Matsuda turned back to the Regulators first, eyes narrowed. "So, are you going to be watching us now?"

Near shook his head. "Not exactly. We'll be keeping an eye out. Popping in every now and then. But as for watching you every minute of the night...we have better things to occupy our time with. There are currently four vampires in this house. We trust the humans here are protected enough that we don't have to do much. But if you should need us, Lawliet knows how to get in contact with us."

Mello nodded. "That means we're leaving now."

Matt snickered, earning a slight glare from Mello. "We'll be in touch."

Just like they appeared, they vanished. Leaving the four of them in the room. Tobi spoke first. "Well, that went better than I imagined a meeting with them would ever go."

L nodded then looked to his childe. "You know, I am very proud of you."

Matsuda smiled some and shrugged. "I did what I could. They're offering protection for Light. Since we need all the help we can get, I wasn't about to say or do something to make them change their minds."

L smiled. "I appreciate that. Thank you."

Light grinned. "Ah, so I noticed you two were getting along."

Matsuda chuckled. "That's my cue to leave."

As he began to walk off, Tobi twitched and grabbed his collar, yanking him back. "Oh, no you don't."

Matsuda yelped and cuffed Tobi in the back of the head. "Fine, fine." He turned to Light. "Yes, we did work things out. Yes, we did admit certain...feelings. And no, I'm still not bringing him across."

Tobi coughed. "Asshole."

The younger vampire cuffed him again. "I understood that."

Light laughed softly. "Well, I'm glad you're back to normal. Mostly."

Tobi smiled and kissed Matsuda's cheek. "Yeah, we are."

L nodded. "I'm glad, because I wasn't kidding about what I said. It's going to take all of us to keep Light safe. We have no time to be at odds with each other." At Tobi's snicker he raised a brow. "And yes, I would have put my foot up your asses."

"Heh, he said 'arses' last time," Tobi said, still snickering.

The grin Matsuda had been hiding came through full. "He can't help it. When he gets pissed, his accent is very strong."

There was a muttered "Bloody hell" from L, making the other three snicker. L rolled his eyes and started to make his way out of the room. "I need to talk to Watari."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After they were finished with telling Watari what was going on, the girls agreed to be on high alert. L still wasn't comfortable with staying there when Mikami was sure to know right where they were hiding. However, they really didn't have a choice at this point. L was unable to get into contact with anyone else he knew, which was a short list, but it was more than Matsuda's contacts. None of them were willing to put their Mates or themselves in danger for a human, and L couldn't really say he blamed them, considering who was coming after them. So, for now, they would have to sit tight and hope for the best.

By now, everyone had gone to their separate rooms. Having the Regulators pay them a visit knocked out over half the night. It was time to settle before the sun came up.

"So, what's an Overseer?" Light asked.

L looked over from the door he was shutting. "They watch over the vampires and make sure the Laws are obeyed."

Light frowned. "What's the difference between them and Regulators?"

"There's less Overseers and while Regulators control a city, Overseers control a country. There are ten or fifteen Overseers in the U.K. On the other hand, there are more than likely over fifty Regulators for the U.K. There are three right here in London alone."

"Basically, the Regulators have to report in to the Overseers?"

"Yes, however, the Regulators act on their own in their city. They report to the Overseers, but they don't have to ask permission do run things. The Overseers only step in when the situation is dire. I do hope that Mikami doesn't present that much of a threat to exposing us."

Light snorted. "That'd save us the trouble, but yeah."

L smiled some and walked over to his human, reaching out to stroke a thumb over his cheek. "Why? Because you think I'm not going to let him get near you enough to be able to do it myself?"

The human shook his head. "No, because I know you won't and will end up getting hurt or worse instead. If they take him out, then it works in our favor."

L chuckled. "Thank you for your confidence, but I assure you, he won't kill either of us. I won't allow it."

"That makes me feel so much better." When L shrugged, Light rolled his eyes and turned to kiss L's hand. "So, we have Regulators who take care of a city. The Overseers take care of a country. Is there anyone that takes care of a continent?"

The vampire laughed softly. "No. That's it. What use would we have for vampires to take care of a continent?"

Light raised a brow. "The same use you have for vampires that take care of a country."

L nodded, smiling. "Ah, good point."

"So, see? It was a reasonable assumption."

"Yes, I suppose it was. To bed with you."

Light nodded, a slight grin on his face. "Are you going to join me or brood some more?"

L raised a brow. "I have not been brooding."

"Tch, I wonder what you would call it then," Light replied as he started unbuttoning his shirt, it falling open as he did.

"I wouldn't call it b-" L cut off in mid sentence and was on Light before the human could blink. "Just what do you call yourself doing?"

"Undressing."

"Yes, so I can see."

Light rolled his eyes, shaking the shirt off and tossing it towards the closet. "Then why'd you ask?"

L's train of thought paused for half a second, then restarted. His arms went around his human of their own accord, his face to his neck. Light went tense for a second, then L felt him relax. L nuzzled Light's neck, just taking in his scent, which by itself sent a shiver through him. It was getting much better. L was able to control himself more each time he tried something like this. Although, he hadn't quite gotten brave enough to try things such as nipping his human. He knew that if he did right now, he'd feed. And while Light was still human, doing so often would kill him.

L's eyes fluttered and his legs began to give out as both his brain and body shifted into sleep mode. He heard Light let out a curse and his human tugged him, making him wake back up, but only a bit.

"So much for getting comfortable. Come on, Lawliet. You have to walk some."

L's feet obeyed, even though the vampire was partially asleep already, but he knew when Light laid him down. His eyes fluttered shut completely and the last thing he heard before sleep take over was his human's whisper.

"I love you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When L's eyes opened again, he was alone and the sun was down. He frowned and immediately began looking for Light, but he didn't sense his human in the room. Warning bells began going off in his head as he tore out of the bed, and left the room. His body was in such a state of alarm that he swore his heart was pounding.

He went down the hallway, making each door slam open as he went by it. By the time he got to the end of the hall, he was growling and his eyes were glowing red. He went down another hallway, sensing his Childe, and slammed open the bedroom door.

Tobi, who had been near the door, yelped and jumped about a foot in the air. "What the hell?"

Matsuda came running in from the small hall that led to the bathroom. As soon as he set eyes on L, he went to Tobi and pulled the human behind him. "Sire?"

L's voice came out a low growl that, to L's slight satisfaction, made Matsuda shake slightly. "Where is Light?"

Matsuda frowned. "He isn't with you?"

L shook his head, trying to calm himself. It didn't work. "Find him!"

Both Matsuda and Tobi nodded, and the three of them went through the entire manor, looking for the lost human. L broke off with them at one point, but towards the end of the search, the three of them wound up in the kitchen together.

"So, how much salt does that actually need?"

Rayen snickered. "Not as much as you would think for that pot, but enough to know it's there. So, maybe half a teaspoon."

L watched as Light bit his lip and slowly poured the salt into the spoon Rayen had given him. Then he dumped it into the big pot they had sitting on a burner. L's mind had completely frozen over, and when Light noticed they were standing there, he smiled at L and motioned him over. L calmly walked over to him, pulled his human against him and wrapped his arms around him so tight, he knew Light had to be fighting for oxygen.

Light coughed slightly. "Ah, L? I c-can't breath."

L growled softly, making his human tense slightly. "I'm sorry. I can't let you go yet."

"You d-don't have to. Just loosen your grip s-some."

L did so and Light let out a relieved breath then breathed deep. "I'm sorry."

L looked at Light, who smiled. "It's alright. I'm fine. You want to tell me what's going on?"

"...You weren't there. I woke up and you weren't there. I thought...I thought..."

A look of understanding slowly spread over Light's face and he wrapped his arms around L. "I'm fine. Nothing's happened to me. I woke up starving and you weren't awake. I let you sleep because I knew you needed it. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I went past worried when I left our room, Light. I was scared."

Light bit his lip again, this time displaying to L he was upset. "I didn't expect to be gone this long. I came in and Rayen was fixing this. I wanted to watch. I didn't know you'd wake up thinking something had happened, or I'd have never left you."

L nuzzled Light's neck, then shook his head. "You have no reason to apologize, Light. My fears are irrational, I know. I couldn't help it though. I know you're okay now, and that's all that matters to me. Besides, I can't have you starving to death."

Light smiled some and nodded. "It's understandable, considering. Ah, heh. I'd rather not starve either." He looked over at Tobi and Matsuda, who were still at the doorway, smiling. "He didn't scare you too bad did he?"

Tobi pouted dramatically and sniffled. "Nearly gave me a heart attack, but I'm fine. Thanks."

L looked at Light and smiled when he rolled his eyes at his friend. "You'll probably deserve it later."

Matsuda chuckled, making Tobi pout at him. "That doesn't work on me. I'm immune."

Tobi and Light both snorted, saying, "Yeah, sure you are."

L raised a brow at Light. "That was frightening."

Light laughed softly. "My best friend. What do you expect?"

Tobi grinned and nodded. "Exactly." He walked over to where Rayen was and sniffed. "So, what have you two been cooking? It smells really good."

Rayen and Light looked at each other grinning, and Rayen replied, "Homemade chili."

Tobi's eyes widened and there was a collective laugh when his stomach growled. "I haven't had chili since I was near home last time."

Matsuda smiled some. "That was quite a while back. We'll have to make a trip once it's safe to do so."

L watched as the human all but pounced his Childe. "Really?"

The younger vampire laughed and nodded. "Yes, really."

"Whoo!"

Rayen motioned to Light and the human cleared his throat. "Food's ready."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The vampires went ahead to the table to wait, barring Rayen who went after Watari. Tobi was first to the pot, then Light. They got their food and sat down at the table, Tobi beside Matsuda and Light beside L. They sat and talked long after the two were finished eating. Watari came in a while later with Rayen and Mari. They also sat down at the table with them, and talked for a while. After a few hours, they had started small conversations with each other. Tobi and Light were snickering and whispering, which was making L and Matsuda very paranoid, while trying to converse with Watari. Rayen and Mari were storing what was left of the chili and doing clean-up, also talking amongst themselves.

Light cut off his conversation with Tobi, letting him know where he was going, then sneaked past L and out of the kitchen. He was heading towards the back of the house where the courtyard was. Light went out the backdoor and into the yard, going over to a bench. He lay down on it, looking up at the moon. It really was a nice night. There was a gentle breeze blowing and since they were so far from any city lights, the stars lit up the sky.

There were several things on his mind. Most of them were things that he could do nothing about at the present moment. He sighed and got up, walking over to the only tree in the yard. It was a huge tree of some sorts. Light wasn't sure what it was, but it took up most of the space where he was, so he could see why it was the only one there.

Something came flying by Light's face and stuck into the tree, making Light both jump and hiss as the object brushed against his cheek. He raised a hand, wiping it over his cheek and pulled it back. There were small spots of blood on his hand. He turned and realized the object was a dagger, and attached to it was a piece of paper. Light raised a brow. This sort of thing had gone out with pitchforks.

In any case, he tore the paper off the dagger and read it, his eyes going wide. Immediately he jumped away from the tree, looking around. He even looked up at the sky. Of course, nothing was there. Whoever had left the note was long gone by now. He bit his lip and put the note in his pocket. L didn't need to know what was about to happen until he couldn't stop it. He took the dagger out of the tree and threw it as far as he could into the yard, hoping no one would find it for a while, then turned and went back into house.

He stayed in the hallways until he got to his and L's room, then bee lined straight for the bathroom to clean his cheek. He looked at it in the mirror and sighed. It was a very shallow cut. Just enough to make it bleed a little, and enough to be noticeable. He'd have to think of a sturdy lie. One that would satisfy L enough that he'd drop it.

"Light? Light, are you in here?"

Light smiled when he heard L's voice. "Bathroom!"

"What're you doing in here?"

Light jumped when he heard L's voice again and looked in the mirror, seeing only himself. "Guess that one thing is true. No reflection."

He sighed and turned to L, whose brow was raised. "Light..."

"I was cleaning my cheek. I was in the courtyard and wasn't watching where I was going. I ran into one of the girls' rose bushes. You know, the ones they wound up the fence?"

L sighed softly, shaking his head. "And you cut your face. You have to start being more careful."

Light pouted some. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

The vampire chuckled softly and tugged Light into the bedroom, gently pushing him towards the bed. "It's okay. I worry too much."

Light grinned and nodded. "Yes, you do." He raised a brow. "Trying to tell me something?"

"Yes, I want you in the bed. Now. The sun will be up soon."

Light laughed softly and shed his shirt and pants, then crawled into the bed. "Alright, I'm ready. Your turn."

L rolled his eyes and climbed in beside Light. "There. Happy?"

The human snorted softly. "One night, those clothes are going to go."

L laughed lazily. "Try...it."

Light watched his eyes close and let out a soft, pained sound. He leaned down, brushing his lips over L's. "I love you."

He got up and put clean clothes on, taking the note from his other pants pocket and turned it over, grabbing a pen from their nightstand. Light wrote two words and two words only. Then he lightly kissed L's forehead and left the room. He went down the hall to the front door and out it, not once looking back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tobi watched as Matsuda tore the top off the of the blood pack he was holding and walked over, putting his hand over the top of it.

"What?"

Tobi bared his neck. "Drink from me tonight."

Matsuda let out a soft growl and nuzzled him. "Thank you. What's wrong?"

"...I just have a bad feeling. You're going to sleep after. You're going to need your rest."

"You feel it, too?"

"Unfortunately. Have you Seen anything?"

Matsuda sighed and nipped Tobi's neck, preparing to bite. "Nothing."

"Great. Carry on, then."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L whined low in his fitful sleep, reaching for Light. His hand closed over a pillow and he woke, startled. Trying to calm himself, he sat up, looking around, and spotted the note. His hand shook as he picked it up and read it, then flipped it over. A low growl rumbled through him and he sent out a distress call to his Childe.

_"I can see now why he adores you so, little human. You have that effect. Misa has been talking of you non-stop since she saw you. So, in order to make her happy, I'd like to make a deal with you. I will leave Lawliet alone if you give yourself to us in exchange. Although, do not think saying no won't have its repercussions. Not only will I go after Lawliet, but every single person in the manor right now. They will die by my hands...and of course, I'll leave Lawliet for last. However, your answer can make me change my mind. If you agree to these terms, go to the park sometime later, when you can get away. I'll guide you from there."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to drop in reviews and let me know what you thought.**


	10. The End

**Warnings: **** Just a few this time. Mostly violence and blood. Few cuss words.**

**Author's Notes: *****sigh* Yeah, it's been a rough few months. RL is seriously kicking my ass. My muses wouldn't work and I wasn't motivated. But... I -did- get it back. I'm even working on the next bit right now, as you're reading this. Only thing I can offer is cookies and thanks for staying with me. I've run this through spell check, but it doesn't grab everything, so mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: ****See Ch. 2.**

* * *

_"Matsuda!"_

Tobi bolted awake as L's shout echoed in his mind. Beside him, Matsuda groaned and sat up. "Wonder what's going on this time. You can stay here if you want."

Tobi smiled and shook his head. "No, I want to. Just in case you need me."

Matsuda grinned as he got up from the bed and pulled his clothes on. "Hurry then. It's best not to keep him waiting."

Tobi snickered, already having his clothes on. "I'm waiting on you, dear."

There was a snort as Matsuda opened the door, waiting for Tobi to go through it. "One day, I'll figure out how you do that."

"It's magic."

They both snickered as they went down the hallway, and on to L and Light's room. L was sitting beside the door, which was standing wide open, knees drawn to his chest. One arm was lying over his knees, a piece of paper clutched in his fist. The other was propped up so that he was able to curl his fingers in his hair. Tobi knew something was wrong, and this time it wasn't that Light had taken a stroll to the kitchen.

Matsuda kneeled beside his Sire, talking soft enough Tobi couldn't hear what he was saying. L's eyes slowly turned to him and Matsuda took the paper from his hand, eyes widening. Yeah, this really wasn't good.

"What happened?"

Matsuda's eyes flicked to him, then to the paper again. "Light's gone after Mikami. I don't know what he was thinking, but there is no way he's going to stop coming after L. Unless..."

Tobi whined. "I hate it when you do that. Unless what?"

A sigh. "Unless he thinks that he can take Mikami once Misa has turned him. Newborns are temporarily extremely strong, but I don't know if that would be enough."

"It won't be."

Tobi and Matsuda looked over at L. He'd picked his head up and Tobi noticed his eyes were dull, almost lifeless. "It won't?" Tobi asked.

L shook his head a bit. "No. Mikami has years of experience that Light does not. Strength does you no good unless you know how to use it. Even with just that advantage, Mikami will kill him. Then... Then he'll come after us."

Tobi's eyes narrowed. "Then we have to go after him."

Matsuda growled. "What 'we'? L and I will go. You are staying here, where it's safe."

"With the girls? No! Light is my friend. I'm going, too."

L cleared his throat, making them both look at him again. "Matsuda and I will go. Tobi, you are human. I don't wish for anything to happen to you anymore than my Childe does. Please, do not make me put you under until we're gone. We can get this done much more efficiently without you than with. And this way, i-if... If everything doesn't go as planned, Matsuda will have you to come home to."

Tobi shook his head. "I am -not- staying here. I w-"

"Tobi, it is not up for discussion!" Tobi jumped and looked at Matsuda, who was now standing. "Go to our room. Now."

"Fine."

Tobi went back down the hallway and rounded the corner. His socks made no noise, so he knew the vampires couldn't hear when he stopped walking.

"L, what do you want to do?"

"I want to get the girls and Watari in the dining room. They need to know not to let Tobi out of here for any reason. And I'm going to have to trace Light to find out where he is."

"Alright. I was going to ask whether you were going to be able to."

There was a shuffling sound. Like L had gotten up. "I am. My Childe...why didn't you See this?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe because it involves you. Or because my mind was on other things."

"Perhaps. Anyhow, let's get going."

More shuffling, then their voices died out. Tobi peeked around the corner and grinned when he didn't see them. They'd gone on to the dining room. Tobi followed after them, his socks gliding silently over the polished floors. He stopped at the next corner and watched the two until they disappeared into the dining room. Slowly, he inched over to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"What's going on?" Rayen's voice.

Score! He could hear. Tobi got comfortable next to the door and waited.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light's eyes fluttered open, and he let out a soft groan, sitting up straight. Where was he again? Oh, yeah. Mikami's manor. They had knocked him out when he got there. He shook his head and looked around, immediately realizing he was locked up in a cell. The key was hanging on the wall. The one furthest from him. Light rolled his eyes. Of course it was. Why make it easy?

He heard a high pitched giggle and looked towards the stairs. Misa was sitting on the bottom step, watching him. "You're awake finally. I thought you were going to sleep forever."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, standing and moving over to him. "Of course not. That's the whole reason you're here, isn't it?" She leaned in to the bars and purred. "It wouldn't do for something to happen to you. After all, I want you for myself. I just wonder..."

Light glared at her. "Wonder what?"

Misa giggled again. "If Sire will actually leave your love and his friends alone. After all, now that you're here, he doesn't have to keep his word. There's no way you can do anything about it."

Light growled and got to his feet, moving until he was against the wall. "We'll see."

She backed up, as if she was afraid of him. "What are you planning to do, little human?"

Light let out a breath and rand at full speed towards the bars, turning so his shoulder slammed against them. He let out a shout and did it again. And again, and again. One way or other, he was getting out of there. Misa, at some point, ran out. Most likely to get Mikami. But Light kept going, his shoulder and arm screaming in pain.

There was a crack and Light hit the ground beside the bars, a shout tearing from his throat. He winced and looked down at his arm. Great, something was broken now. He slowly made his way back to the far wall and propped against it, cradling his arm.

Not too long after that, Mikami came down the stairs, a sneer on his face. "My, my...what have you done?"

Light glared at him and said nothing.

Mikami purred, eyes running over him and stopping on his arm. "How many times did you run into the bars like a caged animal before that happened? Four? Five?" He made a _tsk, tsk_ sound and shook his head. "Humans are so fragile."

Light didn't want to admit that the vampire was right, but... He was sitting there with a broken arm. "You-You're not going to stop chasing L, are you?"

Mikami's eyes narrowed half a second, then he smirked. "Of course not. However, I knew that L would never let you out of his sight so Misa could grab you. Now, you're out of the way and I have a clearer shot at getting my Childe back."

"Matsuda will never let you-"

"You think I won't kill him, too? He's much younger than I am. It wouldn't take much."

Light looked away from him and suddenly felt very foolish for running off as he did. Now, Mikami would be ready for them. He had tricked Light because he knew that Light would do anything to protect L. So, so stupid.

"What?"

Light looked up at the sudden outburst. Misa had come back and had two other people with her.

"What did they say?"

She shrugged. "Not much of anything. Just that someone had entered the grounds."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Matsuda sighed softly as he and L walked out of the dining room. They went over plans and theories of what would happen once they got there, but they couldn't be sure of anything that would happen. They might as well be walking in blind with how unpredictable his Grandsire could be.

"I already checked there! Nothing!"

"Are you sure? Oh, we're in so much trouble!"

Matsuda and L shared a look and walked over to where the girls were talking in hushed voices. "What's going on?"

Rayen looked at Mari, then back to them, a guilty look on her face. "Well..."

And Matsuda knew. "Tobi's gone, isn't he?"

Rayen let out a soft sound. "We can't find him! We've looked everywhere! He must have been listening outside the door. We were all so caught up in what we were doing, we didn't even notice."

L sighed softly and scrubbed his face. "Bloody hell. Bugger the plans. We're going in blind. We have to get there before he does something stupid or gets caught. Or both."

Matsuda nodded and started towards the main hall. "We flying?"

Matsuda loved to fly. He did it all the time. It's what led him to Tobi, after all. He closed his eyes, biting his lip. _I don't know if you're listening, but please, let me make it to him in time._

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see L standing beside him. "We'll make it. You worrying isn't helping them or us." He grinned some. "And yes, we're flying."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tobi looked up at the manor and sighed. They probably knew he was there by now. No way was he getting in through the front door. _Think, damn it._

He sneaked around and nearly jumped for joy when he saw a basement window. It was shut, but he didn't have a single problem prying the thing open. What could he say? He used to be one of those...rebellious teens. Yeah, rebellious was a good word.

As soon as he had the window open far enough, he slid through feet first, hanging onto the ledge until his feet touched the ground. Once he was down, he immediately pulled a stake, eyes moving quickly over the room to make sure it was empty. When his eyes landed on the bars, he rushed over.

"Light!"

His friend looked up and smiled, standing slowly. Tobi noticed he was cradling his arm and immediately began to worry. Apparently, Light saw this because he reached through the bars and patted his head. "I'm fine. Just broke it. I suppose it'll be fine once it's set and casted."

Tobi raised a brow. "How did u break it?"

Light's cheeks turned pink. "I, ah, threw a temper tantrum and ran into the bars a few times."

Tobi resisted the urge to facepalm. "Of course. Well, no use dwelling on it now. Let's get you outta here. Ah, keys?"

Light pointed to the wall behind Tobi. "They're behind you."

He rolled his eyes and turned. Sure enough the keys were on a small hook in the wall. What the hell? "Too easy. I don't know if I wanna touch them."

"They're the only keys I've seen. Just do it."

Tobi let out a sigh. "I'm so gonna regret this, I just know it." He slowly reached out and lifted the keys from the hook. Nothing happened. "Huh. Imagine that."

"Told you nothing w-"

"Oh, no! Who are you?"

Tobi and Light turned to the voice, and Tobi saw a blonde girl standing there, hands on her hips and a pout on her face. Normally, he'd know how to go about this, but considering... Yeah, not doing that.

"Tobi, get me out of here."

"R-Right." He turned to Light, unlocking the door. The door just did get open before Tobi was yanked back, his stake flying across the room. "Shit!"

Tobi hit the floor and bounced right back up. Suddenly, he was very glad Matsuda pushed him so hard in those sparring classes. He scrambled after his stake and pulled a dagger from his thigh strap. He motioned for Light, making him come towards him, closer to the door.

"Light, get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you here."

Tobi growled. "You don't have a choice. She's blocking the window I came in. Get out of here. I've been training with Matsuda. I'll be fine."

Light whimpered but nodded. "Alright, I'm going. Please, be careful, okay?"

"Promise. Go!"

When Light was gone, Tobi turned to Misa, smirking. "Alright, come get me, bitch."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Matsuda looked around the grounds, scrunching his nose. He could sense his Confidant, but where the hell was he? He felt...close. "Alright, how're we getting in there?"

L whistled from a few feet away and Matsuda rushed over. "Seems that window has been pried open. Tobi could have done that. Didn't he used to break into things?"

Matsuda groaned softly. "Yes, you're right. Hang on. I'll look in and see if anyone's in there now." L nodded and Matsuda dropped down to where he could see inside. "It looks like a base-Tobi! Tobi's in there with Misa!"

L growled softly. "Go, then!"

Matsuda nodded and slid in the window feet first, L right behind him. They looked at each other and nodded. L flew over their heads and out the door, leaving Matsuda with Misa. Tobi was limping on one leg when Misa grabbed him from behind, her fangs tearing into his throat. He let out a scream and Matsuda picked up the stake lying nearby.

Misa noticed him a few seconds later, and she tossed Tobi to one side. He didn't get up. Angry and hurt, Matsuda growled, his eyes flashing red and staying that way. Instead of throwing the stake at her heart, he hit her dead between the eyes. She dropped to the ground with a shriek. Matsuda spotted Tobi's dagger laying a few inches away from her and dashed for it, taking her head off before she could get up again. He shivered, having gotten a sick thrill from seeing her dust before him.

It didn't last long. As soon as he got ahold of himself he made his way over to Tobi, picking him up into his arms. "Tobi! Tobi!"

Tobi coughed a bit then groaned, blood staining his lips. "I d-don't feel t-to good. Think... Think she broke something...important. Hurts. Oh, sh-shit, it hurts."

Matsuda felt something on his cheek and realized it was a tear. Blood. His Con- no, his human was dying. Tobi turned and looked at him, giving Matsuda a clear view of his neck. Misa had really done a number on his throat. Her saliva had finally stopped the bleeding, but he had lost a lot of blood. And there was the matter of having "broken something" that Tobi had said.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking back into those big blue eyes he'd grown to love so much. "You're dying, Tobi. I can feel it. Wh-What do you want me to do?"

Tobi smiled and rolled his eyes. "B-Bring me over, you big idiot. Can't...Crap. Ow. I c-can't very well leave you on your own. Wh-What would you do without me?"

Matsuda snorted softly. "I honestly don't know. Are you sure about this?"

Tobi nodded and tipped his head, baring the other side of his neck. "D-Do it."

The vampire let out a purr and sank his fangs into Tobi's neck, making the human gasp and shudder in his arms. Matsuda let out a soft moan when the blood hit his throat and he slid his fangs deeper, drinking until he felt Tobi go completely limp in his arms. He pulled his fangs from Tobi's neck and flicked his tongue over the marks, looking him over. His breathing was so shallow...His heart shuddered, then stopped.

Matsuda pressed a thumb against a fang, piercing it enough that blood welled up, then opened Tobi's mouth. He slid his thumb over Tobi's tongue, covering his taste buds with his blood. Suddenly, Tobi's eyes snapped open; his heart shuddered and stopped again. Then his eyes fluttered closed.

Matsuda let out a small distressed sound. "Come on. Come back to me."

As if he'd heard his voice, Tobi's eyes snapped open again. Wide and completely red. His heart shuddered again and began to beat very faintly. A low growl filled the room, and Matsuda chuckled. He picked up the dagger laying beside him and pressed it to his jugular, the tip of the blade cutting him. He knew when the scent hit Tobi's nose because his eyes immediately went to his throat.

Matsuda purred softly, pulling him closer. "Feed, Tobi."

Tobi let out a soft whine and Matsuda felt his heart shudder again. Luckily, Tobi's mouth closed over the wound, sucking gently. A few seconds later, he felt something sharp at his neck, making him gasp. Fangs. Tobi's fangs. Matsuda shuddered at the feeling, a soft sound leaving him. He felt the fangs slide from his skin, then a soft flick of Tobi's tongue. He looked down at his Childe, blue eyes looking back at him.

Tobi smiled and his eyes fluttered shut before opening again. Matsuda smiled. "Sleep. I've got you."

A nod was all he got before Tobi's body completely relaxed. Matsuda stood, and then jumped as a loud pop sounded in the room. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Overseer Gevanni?"

The older vampire nodded, bright eyes surveying the room. "Yes. I didn't send my Children because I knew that you have issues with Regulators. I am here to see that Mikami does not make it alive. Come, we must find your Sire."

Matsuda nodded, shifting Tobi so that he could he could move quickly. "Alright. He went out this way."

Gevanni smiled and made a motion for Matsuda to lead. "You have your Sire's blood. Only you can find him." He made a move to touch Tobi, but paused. "May I?" When Matsuda nodded, Gevanni placed his fingers to Tobi's neck. "His will is very strong. You worry for nothing. He will make it."

Matsuda smiled and nodded. "I- Thank you."

Gevanni nodded and followed Matsuda up the stairs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L had flown through most of the manor and was now making his way up a rather large staircase. A scream filtered down to where he was from the top, and L growled, moving faster. When he got to the top, he went through the door directly in front of him, throwing it open. Mikami stood in the middle of the room, smirking. A quick scan told him Light wasn't there. He was close, but not in the room.

"Ah, Lawliet. My Lawliet," Mikami purred. "No, what is it you go by now? L? That's hardly a disguise."

L raised a brow. "It kept you off my trail for about ten years. I'd say it did its job."

Mikami snorted. "I always know where you are." He smirked again. "Does your little Light call you Lawliet now?"

"Where is he?" L growled, angry.

His Sire laughed. "He's safe, my Lawliet. Don't you worry."

"You'd better hope so! If even one hair is out of place on his head, I will kill you!"

The elder vampire hissed. "You aren't capable."

L felt his mouth twist into a nasty smirk. "Bet me."

Mikami's eyes turned red and he growled low, challenging his Childe. "Come at me, then."

They ran at the same time, meeting in the middle of the room in a flurry of flying claws and fangs. Mikami got in a well-aimed punch that sent L flying into a book shelf. It left him dizzy, which was saying something about how hard Mikami hit him.

There was a distraction as Matsuda ran into the room with Tobi in his arms. Right behind him was Overseer Gevanni. Matsuda propped Tobi against the wall and went to move towards Mikami, but Gevanni threw his arm out, stopping him.

"Lawliet must do this on his own. He is the one that has been wronged. Let him do what he needs to."

Matsuda nodded and flicked his eyes to L. They shared a look, then L looked back to Mikami, whose attention was on the three in the doorway. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to in against Mikami with tooth and nail. B's face flashed into his mind.

_"Capoeira? Why would I want to know that?"_

_B chuckled. "It's handy when you're in a tough spot. Here, I'll teach you."_

If under-handed tactics wouldn't work, why not use his feet? A slow smirk crossed his lips as L stood, waiting for Mikami to face him again. As soon as he did, L spun, bringing his foot against Mikami's jaw. The kick sent his Sire hurling into the wall, but L wasn't done. Nowhere near.

With a low growl, L went after him, yanking the vampire from the wall and punching him into the bookshelf. Mikami braced himself before he hit the shelf and came back at L, his fist heading for L's cheek. L ducked and squatted, placing his hands on the floor for balance, before bringing his foot up into Mikami's stomach, sending him flying again.

L stood and looked over at him. He wasn't moving. Positive that the older vampire was faking, L turned to Gevanni. "Do you want him?"

Gevanni shook his head. "I only get him if he kills you."

L smirked, his eyes bleeding red. "I hoped you'd say that. Matsuda, dagger."

His Childe raised a brow, but brought the dagger to him. "It's Tobi's."

"I know," L replied. "You can tell him I used it, when he wakes."

Matsuda grinned. "Oh, he'll love that." He paused then flicked his eyes to L's. "You make him pay for it. He owes you much more than you can take from him now."

L nodded. He knew this already. But his Childe needed to say it, to tell him it was okay. Light would understand, too.

_"I love you."_

L's heartbeat thundered in his own ears as he walk- Wait. His heartbeat? L kept walking, but placed a hand over his heart. _Thump, thump_. It was beating. Just by remembering Light's voice. Was it possible for love to be that strong?

He shelved the thoughts for now, leaning over the still body of his Sire. Still Mikami made no movement. It wasn't until L placed the dagger to the older vampire's throat that his eyes opened.

"You won't do it. You don't kill people, Lawliet. You've never been able to. And Light. What would Light think of you?"

L's hand faltered only slightly.

_"Good. Tear him to bits. I figure he deserves it. He's put you through enough. You kill him, that's it. He's gone. Can't bother you anymore."_

The younger vampire shook his head, pressing the blade to Mikami's skin hard enough blood welled. "He would love me still. He told me to kill you."

Fear flashed in Mikami's eyes and he tried to throw L off. Instead, his jerky movement caused L to press down as Mikami shifted, the razor edge of the dagger slicing through to the floor. L let out a lost cry at the dust under him. That was not how he wanted it to happen. An accident? No!

"Light." L jumped up, dagger clattering to the floor as he pushed the book shelf aside. "Light!"

And there he was. Lying just inside the hidden room. L got closer to him and noticed he was lying on his side. The vampire turned him over in his arms and Light's head fell back, making L shift his arm to support it. He let out a small sound of distress when his eyes landed on the wound in his human's neck. That explained why he wasn't responding. Light's arm was curled close to him as if he had been clutching it, so L was sure to be careful in case it broken.

Light's breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was so faint, even L could barely hear it. Then it skipped a beat. "Light?" Then another. "Light!"

Tears of blood ran freely down his cheeks. L couldn't remember the last time he was able to show such raw emotion without scolding himself. However, now he found that he was able to cry without restraint. It couldn't end like this.

"Light! Light, please! Don't you dare leave me now! Not after all of this! You said you'd stay with me!"

His human didn't answer, didn't twitch. L became more desperate as the precious seconds ticked away Light's life. His fangs elongated and a low growl left his throat. If he could do it in time, he could change Light's fate, keep him always.

"I'm so sorry, Light. I love you."

If he could do it in time.

Then Light's heart stopped...

* * *

**Ha, ha. That's all for now. Epilogue up next. See ya next time!**


	11. Epilogue

**Warnings:**** I think there's maybe one cuss word...for once. By Tobi, of course.**

**Author Notes:**** Well, everyone...This is it. The end. I know. About time, right? XD Anyway, epilogue is short and sweet. Be happy, the second part wasn't originally included, but I decided to go into a tiny bit of detail about the boys' new gifts. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **** See Ch. 2.**

* * *

_I love you._

L looked at the grave and shook his head. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, then a thumb swipe under his eye. He looked to where Matsuda was standing next to him and smiled, but only a bit. A small thank you. It shouldn't have been this hard.

After L had killed Mikami, his followers had fled the manor, only to be tracked down later by Overseer Gevanni and his Children. L then brought Light back home to be buried. Now, here he was. Matsuda had dropped his hand and laced his and L's fingers. Matsuda's other arm was wrapped around Tobi, whose head was lying on Matsuda's shoulder. Tobi would sniff every so often and Matsuda would whisper things that even L couldn't catch. Not that was trying to, at this point.

Eventually, the three of them turned away, heading back up the path. A little way down, L spotted a male just standing there. He gave them a small wave as they got closer. They tore off to him, not caring and ready to see him. To know he was there.

"Hey. Sorry, looking at my own grave is weird and creepy in ways I can't even explain."

Light sent the three of them an apologetic look, running a hand through his hair. L wrapped his arms around his Mate. "It's okay. We forgive you."

Tobi whined and wrapped his arms around them both. "I don't. You made me cry."

Matsuda snorted and wrapped his arms around L and Tobi, since his arms wouldn't quite reach completely around them all. "You'll get over it."

Light squeaked. "C-can't breathe."

There was a collective, "You don't need to breathe", and Light pouted, trying to wiggle away from them. He did eventually, and the four of them headed home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Light laughed as, once again, Matsuda's shoes went flying over his head, making the older vampire have to fly to get them. Tobi was really getting the hang of his Telekinesis gift. As if he didn't have enough ways to annoy Matsuda now. And it wasn't long before the shoes went flying out of Matsuda's arms again.

"Damn it, Tobi! You're going to make me late for work!"

"As if you need to work! Ha, ha, ha!"

L snorted. "He has to get away from you somehow."

Tobi pouted, then smirked evilly. "Light! Catch!"

Light barely had time to react as the shoes came flying at him. Instinctively, Light threw his hands up...and the shoes burst into flames, falling to the floor. Light winced and Matsuda sighed and went to his and Tobi's room to find another pair of shoes.

"Shit! Light put it out!"

L and Light hurried over to the flames on the carpet and Light threw his hands out again. Luckily, his powers decided to be kind and the flames iced over. He let out a relieved sound and looked over at L, who was shaking his head.

Matsuda came running through the room again, kissing Tobi on the cheek. "Bye! Have fun with the ice block!" And out the door he went.

L, Light, and Tobi looked at each other a second before L attempted to pick up the frozen flames. He succeeded, because this time they hadn't frozen the floor, too. He hissed softly at the cold and hurried to the kitchen, to dump the ice in the sink.

Light looked down as L came back into the living room. He sighed softly. This Elemental thing was supposed to be fun and different, but so far, it was only causing problems. And he was nowhere near getting the hang of it.

Light sat down on the couch, his Mate sitting beside him. L must have sensed his distress, because he leaned against Light and kissed his neck. Light shivered and he felt L grin against his skin. Both he and Tobi had small scars across their necks where Mikami and Misa had literally torn them open. Since both of them had been brought across, the spots there hyper-sensitive to touch. Matsuda could -breathe- over Tobi's neck and the younger vampire was all over him. Of course, L could do the same to Light, too. ...Except L preferred to use his tongue instead.

Tobi smiled at the two of them, and soon after, he left the room. Light heard small exploding sounds in Tobi and Matsuda's room, not too long after, telling him that Tobi had gone to play video games.

Light settled against the back of the couch, L lying over his chest. It felt so weird to him. Being a vampire, but feeling completely at peace. Now that there was nothing for them to worry about. No danger. It was nice to just...relax.

However, it wasn't too long before he felt L's fangs scrape over his neck. Light started turning red and he jumped up, making L growl. "We aren't doing this in here. I don't care if Tobi is in his room."

L purred and nodded, content with moving. He stood and took Light by the hands, pulling him to their room. Light soon found himself without his clothes and L sprawled atop him, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you, Light."

The younger vampire smiled, kissing the top of L's head. "And I love you, Lawliet."

"Always," came the whispered reply, as L dragged his fangs over Light's pulse.

Light gasped out an agreement, eyes fluttering shut as his Mate's fangs slid into his neck.

_"Always."_

* * *

**The End! Obviously. Leave a review and let me know how you liked it.**


End file.
